Almas desérticas
by Kusanagi-sama
Summary: Sorpresivamente, Atem comienza a trabajar para Seto Kaiba.
1. El camino a casa

Primero aclarare unas cosas ¬_¬

1-Su nombre es Atem, no Yugi, ni Yami, ni faraón.

2-Sus ojos, sin importar si es blanco o moreno (en este caso moreno) son violeta oscuro, no rojos (no se de donde sacaran eso: /)

3-Nos ubicamos en un mundo hipotético, donde Atem obtuvo su propio cuerpo y disfruta de su vida en el mundo actual, reclamo su titulo como rey de los juegos y tiene otras ocupaciones, como estudiar y tener un trabajo como cualquier mortal.

4-Esto es un SetoxAtem, no me vengan con que "Seto de es Joey/Jonouichi" porque no verán nada de eso aquí ¬_¬, tampoco nada de "Atem es de Yugi" si no les gusta, no lean.

5-Se usaran los nombres japoneses, no los nombres de la versión de 4KIDS.

CAPITULO 1: EL CAMINO A CASA

Le gustaba tomar el camino largo a casa. Disfrutar del aire en su rostro, del sonido de sus pasos en esas horas solitarias, de los caminos que tomaban sus propios pensamientos en aquel largo trecho que había entre la escuela y su hogar.

Agradecía cada día en que podía tener su propio cuerpo y sus propias experiencias.

Pero había otras razones para querer tardar mas, últimamente su relación con Yugi se había vuelto un poco difícil.

"Debería conseguir un departamento" pensó, mirando arriba, al juego de luces que formaba el camino de arboles. El problema era que con su empleo actual no le alcanzaba para tal cosa, por supuesto que tenia ahorros de los torneos que había ganado, pero ese dinero era para otros fines.

-Quizá Kaiba me deje ser su secretario-bromeo para si mismo, aunque en voz alta. La sola idea de trabajar para su eterno rival le daba risa, ninguno de los dos aceptaría jamás semejante cosa.

-Ya tengo un secretario, pero puedes ser el chico de los mandados-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Atem dio un respingo y se giro-Kaiba- lo miro, sorprendido.

-Atem-le regreso una fría mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-También me gusta pasear-suspiro.

-No me refiero a eso, justo por aquí, siendo que ni siquiera vas a estudiar-.

-Tengo tutores, aunque no los necesito-contesto, orgulloso-Solía ir por este camino, antes-lo miro-Cuando tu aun estabas con Yugi-.

-Ya veo ¿Te dio nostalgia? Hablas como un anciano-.

-Lo dice el faraón de hace miles de años-le replico.

-Así que lo aceptas-se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Me queda de otra?-suspiro, si, había terminado por aceptar todas esas cosas, muy en contra de su propio ego-Como sea ¿Por qué dijiste eso?-.

-Quiero alquilar un departamento-siguió su camino.

-¿No has ganado suficiente con mis torneos?-lo siguió.

-Si, e ganado mucho pateándote el trasero-rió.

Kaiba lo miro asesinamente, pero prefirió no contestarle eso-¿Y entonces?-.

-Es para otra cosa-sonrió levemente.

-Ya veo-no tenia interés en preguntar-No me molestaría darte un trabajo-.

-¿De verdad?-alzo una ceja.

-No me mires así, no puedo dejar que mi único rival caiga en desgracia-.

-Uy, que noble-rodó los ojos-Conociéndote, será algo humillante-.

-Si me conocieras, sabrías que no-frunció el ceño-No eres Jonouichi como para hacerte eso-.

-¿Por qué te gusta molestarlo?-suspiro.

-Porque es imbécil e inmaduro y no soporto a ese tipo de gente-lo miraba caminar, ya había pasado todo un año, y aun no se acostumbraba a su presencia.

-Yo tampoco-suspiro con un dejo de cansancio.

-¿No que son amigos?-.

-Es amigo de Yugi, mas que nada-.

-Entiendo-ladeo la cabeza un poco, quizás otra persona habría hecho preguntas, pero siendo Seto Kaiba, eso jamás pasaría. Solo le interesaban los duelos, su empresa y su hermano menor, lo demás le causaba indiferencia.

-Creo que no les agrado del todo-lo miro-Después de todo ahora puedo hablarles directamente, las cosas resultan diferentes-.

-¿Y que hay de Yugi?-pregunto, casi sin darse cuenta.

-Bueno…-se miro los zapatos-Él no es el problema, es Anzu-.

-La chica-ella hacia tan poco en ese grupo que a veces se olvidaba de su existencia.

-Si ¿Cuál mas?-suspiro-A Yugi le gusta, pero a ella le gusto yo-negó enérgicamente-Y hace que nos peleemos, a mi ni siquiera me interesa-.

-Por eso quieres vivir solo-lo miro-Dudo que solucione nada-.

-Lo se, pero, al menos será mas fácil-se notaba que le dolía todo el asunto, agradecía que Seto no hablara mucho, ni fuese el tipo de persona que fuese a contarle sus confesiones a otras personas. Aunque no se llevaran bien, Atem realmente creía que era alguien con quien podía conversar de todo.

-Quizás, si sales con alguien mas, ambos entiendan que no tiene caso que peleen por semejante cosa-.

-Suena a telenovela-rió-¿Ves telenovelas? Kaiba-.

-¡No!-se sonrojo-Pero me parece una solución lógica-.

-No existe nadie con quien quiera salir-.

-Pues busca-.

-No es tan sencillo-resoplo.

-¿Por qué no? Busca a alguien y ya-resoplo también.

-No saldré con alguien solo para aparentar-lo miro de reojo.

-No me mires como si hiciera algo así-le regreso la misma mirada.

-No, tu prefieres lucir como un solterón-bromeo.

-Calla-suspiro-Tampoco hay nadie que me interese, eso es todo-se le adelanto y se le puso enfrente, deteniendo su andar-¿Quieres el empleo?-.

-Depende-ladeo la cabeza-¿De que será?-.

-Publicidad-sonrió con ligera malicia, le gustaba la idea de tenerlo trabajando para si-Ya sabes, para Kaiba Corp.-.

-Ya veo…-lo medito unos momentos-No veo que podría tener de malo-asintió-Esta bien-.

-Perfecto-le ofreció su mano-Es un trato-.

-Es un trato-apretó la mano ajena con firmeza.

-Entonces, ven mañana, temprano-se aparto-Y no llegues tarde o te despediré antes de que empieces siquiera-se fue, tomando el camino contrario al de Atem.

Lo miro marcharse y sonrió, quería creer que en el fondo Kaiba intentaba ayudarle, y no solo aprovecharse de la situación para ganar dinero con su imagen.

A la mañana siguiente, Atem se levanto temprano, era sábado y todos dormían, así que nadie en la casa se entero cuando salió de allí, directo hacia Kaiba Corp.

-Buenos días-saludo a la recepcionista-Tengo cita con Kaiba-.

-Claro, espero un momento, para que lo verifique-le sonrió amablemente, mientras apretaba un botón e intercambiaba palabras con alguien, estaba usando un intercomunicador, así que Atem no podía oír que le decían-Ya vienen por usted, espero un momento por favor-.

-Bien-asintió levemente y se resigno a esperar.

Al poco rato, alguien apareció, un jovencito de no mas de 15 años, llevaba un atuendo chino de color negro, bastante llamativo entre tanta gente con traje de oficina.

-Atem-lo miro-¿Cierto?-.

-Si, soy yo-.

-Soy Shen, el secretario del jefe-sonrió apenas-Él lo espera en su oficina, sígame por favor-avanzo.

Atem iba tras él, observándolo con atención-¿Qué hace alguien tan joven como secretario de Kaiba?-.

-Él también es joven, y también usted-lo miro de arriba a abajo-El jefe sencillamente no quería estar rodeado siempre de hombres mayores, y le aseguro que estoy mas que capacitado para este trabajo-.

-Si Kaiba te contrato, no lo dudo-.

-Pase por favor-le abrió una puerta.

Entro, seguido inmediatamente por Shen-Oh, que elegante, era de esperarse-nunca había estado en la oficina de Seto.

-Atem-le sonrió-Muy puntual, te felicito-le dijo mientras Shen se colocaba a su lado-Ven, toma asiento-.

-No seas tan formal, Kaiba-se sentó y lo miro fijamente-Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, demasiado-recalco.

-Lo se-suspiro-Tienes razón, como sea, hoy será tu primer trabajo, filmaremos un comercial-miro a su secretario-Si necesitas algo, puedes pedírselo a Shen, es sumamente eficiente y de confianza-.

-Esta bien-era raro oír al castaño alagar a alguien mas.

-Pues vayan-Kaiba dirigió su vista a un montón de papeles y se enfrasco de inmediato en ellos.

-Vamos-Shen avanzo hacia la puerta y Atem lo siguió.

-Y ¿De que será el comercial?-lo miro.

-Promocionaremos nuestro nuevo disco de duelo-revisaba unas notas-Así que de hecho es bastante adecuado que el campeón actual lo haga-.

-Ya veo, Kaiba lo tenia todo planeado ¿No es así?-suspiro.

-Ciertamente-asintió.

-Hn-al parecer Seto se estaba dedicando más a su empresa y menos a su orgullo-¿Y Mokuba? Normalmente siempre esta alrededor de Kaiba-.

-Se fue a estudiar al extranjero el mes pasado-.

-Oh, no lo sabia-.

-No le diga que yo se lo dije, pero debería hablar mas con el jefe-sonrió-Usted es de las pocas personas a las que respeta, y ya ve que no tiene muchas amistades-hizo una pausa-Ninguna amistad-.

-Eso lo se-rio-Somos rivales, pero no lo considero mi enemigo ni nada, no me molestaría intentar que nos llevemos mejor-.

-Eso seria genial-abrió una puerta nuevamente-Ya llegamos, este es nuestro estudio, aquí grabamos nuestros comerciales-.

Atem miro todo y suspiro, no estaba seguro de poder con eso de la actuación.

Habían sido horas tortuosas, la cámara lo intimidaba un poco, sin mencionar los cambios de vestuario, la repetición de escenas y el maquillaje. Quizás eso ultimo no tanto, Atem usaba maquillaje alrededor de los ojos.

-Perfecto, es increíble que lográramos filmarlo en un solo día- Shen sonreía, satisfecho.

-Muero de cansancio-se lamento el moreno.

-Puede usar las duchas y refrescarse-lo miro-Le conseguiré ropa si lo desea-.

-Por favor-asintió-Este edificio tiene de todo ¿No?-.

-Muchos de nuestros empleados apenas van a casa cuando hay mucho trabajo, eso incluye al jefe, así que si, tenemos todo lo necesario para cubrir las necesidades básicas, cocina, baños con regadera, enfermería, habitaciones-.

-Es como un hotel-rio.

-Mas o menos, como sea, el baño esta por allá-le señalo-Tómese el tiempo que quiera-.

-Gracias-se fue, le vendría bien relajarse.

Shen lo miro marcharse, le encargo a alguien más que le diera una muda de ropa y regreso con Seto. No lo había visto en todo el día.

-Jefe-entro en la oficina.

-Shen-no lo miro, seguía tan enfrascado en su trabajo como siempre-¿Cómo resulto todo?-.

-Bien, ya filmamos lo necesario, ahora solo queda la edición y eso-suspiro.

-Ya veo ¿Qué tal trabaja Atem?-.

-Tiene presencia, al igual que usted-sonrió-Deberían hacer unos comerciales juntos-.

-Ya veremos como le va al de Atem, si resulta bien lo considerare-asintió.

-Perfecto-.

-¿Y donde esta ahora?-lo miro por fin.

-Tomando una ducha, lucia agotado-lo miro igual-¿Quiere que lo traiga aquí luego?-.

-Por favor, quiero hablar con él-.

-Eso supuse-le hizo una reverencia-Con permiso-salió de ahí.

Seto suspiro en cuanto estuvo solo, Shen lo conocía demasiado bien y eso le molestaba ¿O quizás estaba siendo demasiado obvio? No, no podía ser eso, Seto Kaiba era experto en ocultar sus intenciones. Sonrió para si y siguió con su trabajo, era imposible que Shen y especialmente Atem, supiera que se proponía.


	2. Seguir adelante

Atem entro en la oficina, llevaba su alocado cabello húmedo y vestía la ropa que le habían prestado, era un conjunto sencillo y ligero, pero lucia extrañamente bien en alguien que siempre vestía extravagante.

-¿Querías verme? Kaiba-lo miro, era algo tarde, y se le notaba el cansancio.

-Si-le regreso la mirada, sus ojos azules no lucían cansados, ya se había acostumbrado a nunca dormir-Quería proponerte algo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Bueno yo-sentía como su lengua se enredaba, y se reprendió a si mismo-Me preguntaba si no te gustaría ir a tomar algo…-desvió la mirada unos momentos, fue casi imperceptible- Para hablar sobre tu paga y eso, debes firmar contratos y tal-agrego rápidamente.

-Claro, no veo porque no-la realidad era que no deseaba llegar a casa aun, había intentando llamar a Yugi todo el día, pero al parecer se negaba a contestarle.

-Pues vamos-se puso de pie-Conozco un buen lugar-.

-No quiero nada ostentoso-lo siguió a través de la puerta.

-Pensaba que a los egipcios les gustaba lo ostentoso-caminaban por los pasillos, había poca gente a esas horas.

-No te lo niego-sonrió-Pero aun así, preferiría un sitio mas tranquilo, además no tengo ropa adecuada en estos momentos-.

-Te entiendo, conozco un lugar, te gustara-.

Fueron al amplio estacionamiento bajo el edificio, había muchos autos allí, los más comunes eran de los empleados, pero había un par que resaltaban y que sin duda eran de Seto.

-¿Qué, no vamos a ir en tu avión con forma de dragón blanco?-bromeó, aunque secretamente siempre había querido subirse al dichoso avión, pero no era algo que le fuese a decir.

-Dudo tener donde aterrizarlo-bromeo también, para sorpresa del moreno-No, iremos en auto como gente normal-.

-La gente normal no tiene autos ultra costosos que les tomaría toda la vida pagar-suspiró-Pero, admito que tienen su encanto-.

-¿Sabes conducir?-le abrió la puerta de uno de los vehículos.

-No-entro y se sentó-Hay muchas cosas que no se hacer, ya sabes, egipcio de miles de años que obtuvo su cuerpo hace poco-.

-Cierto, cierto-se sentó a su lado, en el asiento del conductor-Puedo enseñarte-.

-¿De verdad?-abrió grandes sus ojos amatista.

-Claro, seria conveniente que supieras manejar, no es bueno que vayas caminando a todos lados cuando te exijo puntualidad-.

-Ya veo-miro al frente, comenzaban a moverse-Pensé que tenias chófer-.

-Es un deportivo, solo caemos dos-lo miro de reojo-Además, me gusta conducir-.

Ninguno de los dos hablo el resto del camino. Atem se había quedado dormido un rato y a Kaiba no le gustaba hablar mientras conducía.

-Atem-lo movió con cuidado, observo el contraste de su mano blanca sobre el hombro ajeno, eso era algo más lo que acostumbrarse, durante años lo había conocido con otro nombre e incluso otro tono de piel. Y si lo pensaba bien, él solía ser así, hacia miles de años, en Egipto.

-¿Qué?-abrió los ojos y lo miro con reproche.

-Ya llegamos-suspiro y le respondió aquella mirada de reproche con ojos severos-Pero, quizás debería llevarte a tu casa-.

-No-se despertó por completo, alarmado-No, aun no-miro nerviosamente a otra parte.

-Como quieras-se bajo del auto y lo rodeo para abrirle la puerta.

-Gracias-se bajo.

-Sabes, odio admitirlo, pero haces que me preocupe, hablas como si te hubieran echado a la calle-lucia genuinamente preocupado.

-No han hecho eso…aun-.

-Hn- prefirió no ahondar mas en el asunto-Vamos-estaban frente a un pequeño café.

-Claro-miro el lugar-Luce bien-.

-Tienen buenos dulces-asintió.

-¿Te gustan los dulces?-.

-¿Hay alguien a quien no le gusten? Pero, solía venir mas por Mokuba-.

-Shen me dijo que se fue al extranjero-.

-Pues si-entraron, era un lugar tranquilo y de ambiente mas bien intimo, sin embargo había muy poco gente-Pero prefiero no hablar de eso-.

-Me lo imagine-se pregunto si el par de hermanos no se habrían peleado, era raro que Mokuba se alejara de Seto.

Se sentaron en una mesa, al fondo de todo. Atem observo el lugar con atención, parecía un sitio para parejas, pero prefirió no pensar en ello, Kaiba solo lo había elegido por ser tranquilo y reservado. Ademas, habia dicho que iba con su hermano ahí.

-Y dime ¿Qué te pareció tu primer día de trabajo?-le pregunto mientras miraba el menú.

-Agotador, pero es mejor que mi otro empleo-miraba el menú también.

-¿Y que empleo era ese?-.

-Trabajaba en un arcade-suspiro-Las luces y el ruido me hacían doler la cabeza-.

-Y seguramente los niños no te dejaban en paz-.

-Eran una pesadilla-rió-Pero, me agradan los niños, así que podía soportar eso-.

-Hn-lo miro por encima del menú, por suerte Atem seguía con la vista en el suyo y no podía notar su repentino interés, y era que la mayor debilidad de Seto eran los niños, y le agradaba cualquier persona que no dijera que eran una molestia.

-A ti también te agradan ¿No? Por eso has creado todos esos parques de precios tan accesibles-sonrió, mientras le dirigía una mirada analítica, ese era el lado tierno que Seto no sabia ocultar bien.

-Pues si ¿Qué vas a ordenar?-dejo el menú de lado.

-No lo se ¿Qué me recomiendas?-lo miró, ladeando la cabeza.

-El pastel de arándanos es mi favorito-.

-Pues pidamos eso-asintió-Y un café-.

-Perfecto-Seto ordeno para ambos.

-Por cierto, Seto ¿Sabes donde podría conseguir un departamento decente?-suspiró con desgano, sin notar que había llamado al castaño por su nombre.

-Le pediré a Shen que investigue-le mando un mensaje al mencionado rápidamente, también ignorando lo dicho por el egipcio-Tenemos que hablar de tu contrato, Atem-.

-Solo quiero saber que tan bien me vas a pagar-rió.

-No soy tacaño, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, te pagare bien, aun mas si el comercial resultar ser un éxito-.

-Lo se, y no pienso que seas tacaño-negó con la cabeza.

-Como sea, debes saber que no te permitiré trabajar para ninguna otra empresa, si lo haces incumplirás el contrato y…-siguió hablando del asunto un rato, Atem comenzaba a aburrirse.

-Realmente te gusta hablar de negocios-le dijo, mientras llegaba su orden.

-No me gusta, pero es necesario-.

-Mejor comamos, muero de hambre-probo el pastel y sonrió-Esta rico-.

-Te lo dije-.

Comieron en silencio un rato, era un ambiente extrañamente agradable y se notaba que estaban cómodos el uno con el otro.

-Y dime ¿Cuándo será el próximo torneo?-bebió el ultimo sorbo de café.

-Por ahora no tengo pensado organizar nada, el nuevo disco de duelo debe promocionarse primero-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te aburres?-nuevamente le dirigió una mirada de interés.

-Un poco… podríamos tener un duelo uno de estos días-le robo un arándano y se lo comió sin darle tiempo a replica-Pero nada serio, solo para divertirnos-.

-Claro, sabes que nunca me negaría a eso-asintió y sonrió con altanería-Quizás esta vez te gane-esta vez fue él quien se robo una arándano del plato ajeno.

-Lo dudo, Kaiba-rió con sorna-Y deja de robarme-.

-Algún día tendré que ganarte-rió también-Y tu lo hiciste primero, estamos a mano-.

-Ya no te lo tomas tan enserio ¿Verdad?-jugaba distraídamente con las servilletas.

-Bueno, no es exactamente eso, solo pienso que es hora de seguir adelante, después de todo, llegara un momento en que ambos estaremos demasiado viejos para esto y hay otras cosas de las cuales ocuparse…-medito unos momentos-Pero aun deseo ganarte-.

-Solo que ya no es tu mayor prioridad-sonrió.

-Exacto-.

-Me alegro por ti, no me gustaría tener que quebrar tu mente de nuevo-lo miro con clara malicia.

-No me recuerdes eso-le gruño.

-Lo siento-suspiró-Yugi también me regaña por haberle hecho eso a tantas personas-.

-Veo que no era el único que me portaba mal-.

-Sabes, a mi no me habría importado si caías al precipicio en aquel duelo ¿Recuerdas?-miraba sus manos, nervioso.

-Como olvidarlo, admito que fue una táctica cobarde-ciertamente no era algo de lo que estuviese orgulloso.

-Solo quería ganarte, eras un obstáculo-suspiró con pesar-Pero Yugi me detuvo, él siempre estaba ahí para obligarme a hacer lo correcto-negó con la cabeza-Y ahora estamos tan alejados, es como mi hermano sabes-sonrió levemente-No se que hacer-.

-Por lo que me contaste, solo esta celoso, si no quiere escucharte, tú no tienes porque hacer nada, no es tu culpa-.

-¿Tu crees? Seto-lo llamo de nuevo por su nombre y esta vez si lo noto, pero no hizo nada para corregirse.

-Es él quien se esta portando inmaduro solo por esa chica, también es culpa de ella por no entender que no estas interesado y que su accionar lastima a Yugi-negó con la cabeza-No es que entienda mucho de esas cosas, pero deberías dejar que arreglen sus asuntos solos, y si Yugi quiere seguir siendo tu amigo, pues bien, pero si no quiere, es porque no vale la pena, no te sirve de nada alguien así-.

-Siempre tan frio y calculador-sonrió-Tienes razón-.

-Ya ves, no deberías pensar tanto en eso, se nota que te altera-llamo al camarero con un gesto-¿Ya estas listo para ir a casa?-.

-Si, supongo que si-.

-Bien-pago la cuenta y salieron juntos de ahí.

De nuevo, el viaje fue silencioso, ambos meditaban sus propios asuntos.

-Llegamos-se detuvo ante la casa que además era una pequeña tienda de juegos.

-Gracias, Seto-miro la casa con hastió, seguramente lo regañarían por llegar tan tarde-Nos vemos el lunes ¿No?-.

-Si, intenta descansar-.

-Igualmente-se bajo del coche y entro en la casa, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. No escuchaba el sonido del auto marchándose, quizás Seto quería asegurarse de que se quedara en casa-¿Desde cuando le importo tanto?-pensó en voz alta.

Cruzo la tienda y subió las escaleras, maldiciendo cada crujido de la madera. Sin embargo nadie parecía darse cuenta y estaba a punto de llegar a su propia habitación, tanteando en la oscuridad, cuando alguien encendió la luz, cegándolo unos momentos.

-¿Te parecen horas de llegar?-Yugi lo miraba con reproche y los brazos cruzados.

-Yugi-justo con quien no quería encontrarse-No, lo siento, intente llamarte, pero no me contestabas-.

-Seguramente estuviste por ahí con Anzu-le replico, ignorando las palabras ajenas.

-No-negó enérgicamente-Te digo que intente llamarte, estoy trabajando con Kaiba-.

-Mentira-estaba cegado por los celos y no quería oírlo-Estabas con ella-.

-Yugi, no discutiré contigo, con permiso-lo aparto y entro en su habitación, encerrándose de inmediato.

Yugi golpeo la puerta y se alejo de ahí.

Atem se desplomo en la cama y abrazo la almohada, no sabia que hacer, si discutía con Yugi solo haría las cosas más difíciles, sabia que podía ser muy directo e incluso cruel al hablar.

Ya no quería seguir en esa casa, la convivencia era terrible. Pensar en separarse definitivamente de Yugi le dolía demasiado, pero no había otra opción, de todas formas, era hora de que cada quien hiciera su propia vida. Era hora de seguir adelante.


	3. Huesped

-Seto-lo llamó por tercera vez esa maña-Deja de ignorarme-.

-¿Qué?-le contestó con ligero sobresalto-Shen, lo siento, pensaba en otra cosa-.

-Claro-el joven pelinegro frunció el ceño-Mejor hazme caso-se le acercó mimosamente.

Seto lo miro y trago saliva, siempre lucia tan adorable y tentador en las mañanas, cuando no usaba mas que una camisa prestada que le quedaba ridículamente grande.

Ellos eran amantes, y a Seto no le daba ninguna culpa acostarse con un chico de 15 años cuando él ya estaba por cumplir los 21.

-¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí?-lo sujetó de la cintura.

-Si, iré a buscarlo para mostrarle unos sitios si quieres-se puso en puntas de pie para poder alcanzarlo, había mucha diferencia de estatura.

-Hazlo por favor-cazo sus labios, dándole un leve mordisco-Siento tenerte de un lado a otro-.

-Es mi trabajo-se apartó y regreso a tu taza de café-No me molesta, tu me das muchas cosas a cambio de eso, casa, dinero, comida, buen sexo-rió.

-Hn-se sonrojó ligeramente-Como sea, hay que apurarse, se hace tarde-.

-Si, jefe-.

El joven chino entro en la tienda, era pequeña y sin gran cosa. Había un anciano tras el mostrador.

-Disculpe-le habló con calma-Busco a Atem-.

-Oh-el viejo lo miró, extrañado de que alguien buscara al moreno-Esta arriba, enseguida lo llamo-desapareció en la trastienda.

Shen espero, mirando a su alrededor, no había nada destacable, pero se notaba que a ese hombre le gustaba su trabajo.

Al poco rato, el egipcio apareció, tenia cara de no haber dormido.

-Shen, buenos días-lo saludó, a la vez que se le escapaba un bostezo-Lo siento-.

-No se preocupe, quería hablar con usted-.

-Claro, vamos afuera-salieron los dos y caminaron en silencio unos metros-Y ¿De que querías hablar?-.

-Conseguí unos departamentos que podrían interesarle-lo observó, el aspecto de Atem era exótico, demasiado llamativo, incluso luciendo tan cansado.

-Que bien ¿Iremos a verlos?-.

-Si así lo desea-.

Shen lo llevo al primer departamento, que era el más cercano.

-La verdad me gustaría algo que este un poco mas lejos-miró la fachada del edificio.

-¿Lo descartamos?-ladeó la cabeza, Shen recordaba mucho a un gato.

-Si ¿Hay alguno que este cerca del trabajo?-.

-Claro, podemos ir directo a ese-sacó una libreta y tacho el nombre del primer edificio-También hay una linda casa cerca de la mansión del jefe, y esta al mismo precio que los departamentos-.

-Oh, eso es interesante, vamos a ver ambos-se frotó los ojos, en señal de cansancio.

-Le comprare un café-rió levemente-O se dormirá en el camino-.

-Lo siento, de verdad, no logre dormir nada-.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo, suele pasarme también y ni hablar del jefe-rió-Ese hombre no conoce el sueño-se le acercó y le susurro al oído-Hubo un tiempo en que tenia que maquillarse por las ojeras que tenia-.

-¿De verdad?-soltó un risita-Mejor vamos por ese café-lo despeinó-No quiero terminar como Seto-.

-Usted ya lleva maquillaje-le replicó, guiándolo por el camino.

-Es porque soy egipcio y me gusta usarlo-resopló.

-Ya, no se ofenda-compraron café para llevar y se dirigieron al siguiente edificio. Iban caminando, así Atem podría ver que tal era el vecindario y a la vez mantenerse despierto.

El segundo sitio era a pocos metros de la empresa. Era un edificio de departamentos ostentosos y amplios, todo un lujo en Japón.

-¿No crees que son demasiado costosos y grandes?-estaban dentro de uno de los departamentos-Creo que nunca terminaría de amueblarlos-.

-Supongo que tiene razón-tacho otro nombre en la lista-Entonces ¿La casa?-alzo una ceja.

-La casa-asintió.

Shen suspiró con cierto fastidio, tendrían que haber ido ahí desde el principio.

Era una casa pequeña, justo enfrente de la mansión y a media hora del trabajo.

-Es perfecta-sonrió al verla, era acogedora y lo mejor, amueblada.

-Solo deberá comprar una cama y la nevera, es lo único que falta-.

-Bien, no tengo problema con eso-.

-Por fin-.

-Lo siento, te hice dar vueltas-rió nerviosamente.

-No tiene importancia, estoy acostumbrado, mañana será toda tuya-.

Tras eso, a Atem no le quedaba de otra más que regresar a casa de Yugi.

-Bueno, yo, supongo que debo irme-no podía disimular que no quería.

Shen lo analizo unos momentos, ya lo había visto antes, un frio carácter a punto de quebrarse.

-No creo que al jefe le moleste su presencia en la mansión-le dijo con tono despreocupado.

-¿De verdad?-lo miró con grandes y cansados ojos.

-Si-dudo unos momentos-Yo vivo con el jefe, y se que no le va a molestar, nunca trabaja los domingos, así que no interrumpirá nada-.

"Así que viven juntos" eso era raro, demasiado.

-Entonces no tengo problema en ir-.

Cruzaron sin mas hacia la mansión, Shen abrió las grandes rejas y ambos caminaron por el jardín, hasta la puerta principal.

-Sígame- Shen lo guió hasta la cocina-¿Quiere comer algo?-.

-Claro ¿Y Kaiba?-.

-Durmiendo, seguramente, y si no, creando estrategias para vencerle-lo miró con diversión.

-Eso me resulta mas creíble que el que este durmiendo-rió.

-Luego podemos ir a verlo-le sirvió una porción de lemon pie y una taza de té.

-Gracias-comió con calma, debía admitir que tenia cierta debilidad por los dulces-¿Y como es que vives con él?-.

-No tengo la obligación de contestar eso-frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento-decidió no insistirle, no parecía el tipo de persona a la cual era bueno hacer enojar.

-Supongo que es normal que pregunte-suspiró-Solo diré que le debo mucho-.

-Entiendo, no tienes que explicar nada-se iba haciendo una idea, y por alguna razón, no le gustaba.

Comieron la tarta en tenso silencio. De repente había nacido una rivalidad imposible de descifrar y de inexplicable causa.

-Quiero ver a Kaiba-dijo sin pensarlo, cuando en su plato no quedaba rastro del lemon pie.

-Iré a ver si puede recibirlo-se retiró rápidamente.

Entro en la habitación del castaño, lo encontró, como ya se había imaginado, dormido entre un montón de cartas. Rodo los ojos al verlo, seguramente si pudiera, Seto Kaiba haría cosas dormido, cual sonámbulo, para no perder su valioso tiempo en algo como descansar.

-Seto-lo movió para despertarlo.

-No caeré en tus trampas de nuevo-murmuro, aun dormido.

-Hn-gruño y lo sacudió con mas fuerza-Despierta-.

Seto dio un pequeño salto y quedo sentado en la cama-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-.

-El egipcio vino a verte-se cruzo de brazos.

-No digas "el egipcio" con ese tono tan despectivo-suspiró-Ya voy-.

-Te esperamos en la sala-se fue.

-¿Y ahora por que esta enojado?-se levanto y tras arreglarse un poco bajo a la sala, donde los otros dos ya lo esperaban.

-Atem-lo saludo con un gesto de la mano.

-Kaiba ¿Dormiste bien?-le pregunto con clara burla.

-Mejor que tú, eso seguro-.

-Admito que no e dormido nada-suspiró.

-Y deduzco que no quieres ir a tu casa-lo miraba con severidad, como si reprendiera a un niño.

-No "mami" no quiero-ladeo el rostro, ofendido.

-Jefe, Atem se muda mañana-comento Shen, sin razón aparente.

-Ya veo, en ese caso, puedes quedarte, haré que vayan por tus cosas-.

-Gracias-ambos estaban siendo condescendientes y aunque le molestaba, no iba a replicarles.

-Entonces te quedaras hasta mañana-Kaiba sonrió sin ocultar sus intenciones-Podríamos tener un duelo-.

-Supuse que pedirías eso-se puso de pie-Como gustes, pero primero quisiera tomar una siesta-.

-Claro, Shen, dale una habitación-le ordeno al pelinegro-Que descanses, Atem-se fue por donde había venido.

-Como ordene-suspiró con resignación-Venga conmigo-avanzo escaleras arriba, aunque el mismo había llevado al moreno ahí, había algo que le molestaba.

Atem lo siguió, demasiado cansado para pensar en lo raro que era ser el huésped de Kaiba.

Cuando llego a la habitación, se acostó de inmediato y se durmió profundamente, no despertó hasta mucho mas tarde, solo para ir directamente hacia su duelo con Kaiba…

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué nunca te gano?!-el castaño tenia a Atem de los hombros y lo sacudía.

-Acordamos que no seria un duelo serio, Kaiba-dijo con la voz temblorosa por estar siendo agitado.

-Aun así-lo soltó-Sinceramente, comienzo a pensar que haces trampa-.

-¿Trampa?-eso le resultaba ofensivo.

-Si, con tus poderes raros-agitó los dedos graciosamente.

-No seas tonto, Kaiba, no necesito "poderes raros" para ganarte-le replicó con altanería.

-No te creo-se cruzo de brazos.

-Pues créelo, en todo caso, puede que ganarte ves tras ves sea uno de mis poderes-.

Ambos sabían que bromeaban simplemente, no había razones serias para pelear, Atem ya no tenia un destino que perseguir, y Seto…Seto había madurado al parecer.

-Algún día te ganare-le acomodó un mechón de cabello dorado que se había salido de lugar por su culpa.

Se altero un poco por el gesto del otro, pero no comento nada-No lograste hacerlo hace milenios, Seth- lo llamo por su antiguo nombre.

-No me llames así-se apartó-Yo no soy él-.

-¿Por qué aun lo niegas?-recuperó la distancia.

-Si lo aceptara, nuestra relación seria mas complicada de lo que ya es ¿No te parece?-.

-Tienes razón-acortó aun mas la distancia-De todas formas, no hay nada bueno para que tu recuerdes de aquel entonces-.

-¿A que te refieres?-estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarse, pero no lo hacían, se miraban directo a los ojos, midiendo el carácter ajeno, como siempre.

-A la chica, esa a la que estabas tan unido que su alma aun te sigue-.

-No digas tonterías-lo apartó con su brazo y camino lejos, quizás haciendo que Atem ganara aquel intercambio de palabras y miradas mordaces.

Lo miro marchar, quedándose en su sitio ¿Realmente eran tan poderosos los lazos románticos? Esa mujer, Kisara, había amado a Seth, y Seth le había correspondido, pero ella murió y su alma era el Dragón blanco de ojos azules, la carta que Seto adoraba con locura.

Atem se pregunto si esos sentimientos aun seguían en algún lugar de la mente y corazón de Seto, porque al parecer la unión de ambas almas, la de Kisara y Seth, era tan fuerte como para transcender los milenios, y encontrarse, aunque de una forma muy infeliz. El moreno no tenía una respuesta, ya que no había alcanzado a conocer el amor, y no tenia interés en conocerlo en su vida actual, aun.

Saco su carta del mago oscuro y la observo con atención, alguna vez había sido una persona, y los unía un lazo de amistad y lealtad. Así que entendía a Seto, solo un poco.

-¿Qué le hizo?-Shen caminaba hacia él, con mala cara.

-¿Además de ganarle?-.

-Hn-gruño-Le estoy preguntando enserio-.

-Nada, no lo se, pregúntale a él-tampoco era como si fuese algo fácil de explicar-Sabes, mejor me disculpare-.

-Hágalo, o se las vera conmigo-lucia como un gato enojado, solo le faltaba lucir una cola esponjada moviéndose de lado a lado.

-Bien, bien-paso a su lado rápidamente y fue tras el castaño.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?-preguntó sin mirar, al sentir los pasos ajenos.

-Disculparme antes de que Shen me coma-suspiró-Bueno, de verdad siento si te ofendi o algo-.

-No es que me ofendieras, ni digieras algo hiriente-detuvo su andar y lo miró-Solo no me gusta hablar de esos asuntos-.

-Esta bien, ya no lo mencionare mas-se le acercó, con gesto curioso-Mejor dime ¿Por qué ese chico anda detrás de ti como perro guardián?-hizo una breve pausa- Aunque mas parece un gato-concluyó.

-Estaría en la calle de no ser por mi, seguramente sea por eso-.

-Sabes que podrían arrestarte ¿No?-le dijo de forma directa, asumiendo que había deducido correctamente la relación de esos dos.

-No se que insinúas-miró a otro lado-Como sea, debo preparar unas cosas para mañana, nos vemos-se perdió tras las puerta de su propia habitación, sin darle tiempo a Atem de replicar nada.

Shen tuvo que esperar hasta que Atem se encerró en su propia habitación, con aparente mal humor, para poder ir con Seto.

-Seto-fue directo a lanzarse a los brazos del castaño que leía tranquilamente en la cama.

-Shen-lo sostuvo con un solo brazo, para no tener que soltar el libro-¿No te vio entrar? ¿Verdad?-.

-¿Crees que sospecha?-lo miro fijo, tenia grandes ojos esmeralda.

-Posiblemente-le acariciaba la espalda con cuidado-Pero, aunque así sea, dudo que le diga a alguien o haga algo al respecto-sonrió-No te preocupes, puedes confiar en él-.

-Seto, a ti… a ti te gusta Atem ¿No?-se acurruco contra su cuerpo, como un gato asustado.

-No digas tonterías-le contesto con ese tono que Shen sabia podía significar dos cosas, o no le estaba prestando atención, o no estaba dispuesto a hablar de ello.

-Esta bien-se resignó, debía admitir que estaba algo celoso, pero también preocupado, no quería que nadie hiciera sufrir al ojiazul.


	4. Shen

Lo seguía con la mirada y el ceño fruncido, parado en medio de la habitación, mientras un par de personas tomaban cosas y se las llevaban. Atem se estaba mudando y Yugi lo observaba.

-¿Realmente vas a irte?-.

-Ya ves que si-guardaba cosas en una mochila, si bien Seto había mandado a que mudaran todo, había ciertos objetos que Atem prefería llevar el mismo.

-¿Por qué?-Yugi desvió la mirada al suelo.

-Ya sabes porque-suspiró y se le acerco, manteniendo cierta distancia-No quiero seguir peleando contigo, y ya que te niegas a escucharme, prefiero irme-.

-¿Y crees que eso soluciona algo?-apretó los puños.

-Al menos hay una posibilidad de que te calmes y decidas escucharme, Yugi-estaba enojado con él, pero intentaba no sonar muy duro.

-¿Ya no me llamas aibo?-seguía sin mirarlo, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Siempre serás mi aibo-le coloco una mano en la cabeza-Pero te has vuelto tan terco, ya no eres un niño, y creo que mi presencia no te esta haciendo ningún bien-negó con la cabeza-Necesitas pensar, sin que este cerca, y hablar con Anzu-.

-Anzu solo piensa en ti-lo aparto de un manotazo.

-Eso no es mi culpa-se colocó la mochila-Nos vemos, cuando hallas reflexionado-cruzó la puerta, y siguió, sin detenerse, hasta salir a la calle. Yugi no le dijo ni hizo nada para detenerle.

-¿Todo listo?-le preguntó el castaño cuando entro al auto.

-Seto-ocultó el rostro entre sus manos-Solo conduce y no digas nada-.

Se limito a obedecerle y no lo miro en todo el camino, lo oía llorar, pero sabía que decirle algo solo heriría su orgullo. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de llegar a la nueva casa del moreno, y se bajo del vehículo, aun sin decir nada. Atem no le presto atención, intentaba desahogarse sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Ten-Kaiba regresó minutos después, con un helado.

-¿Y esto?-sollozó ligeramente, mirando el cono, era de chocolate.

-No soy bueno en eso de consolar a la gente, pero cuando Mokuba lloraba se le pasaba con un helado-regresó a su asiento y retomo el camino-Solo cómelo-.

-Tonto, no soy un niño-pero se comió el helado de todas formas, y para su sorpresa funciono bastante bien, le dio una extraña sensación de bienestar.

Alguna vez había leído que el chocolate imita la sensación de estar enamorado, pero eso le parecía una tontería, hasta el momento. No sabía como era estar enamorado, pero sin duda se sentía un poco más feliz.

-¿Mejor?-le preguntó sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-Mejor-se miró en el espejo-Bueno, luzco terrible, pero me siento mejor, gracias-el maquillaje de sus ojos se había corrido y manchado todo su rostro, ciertamente era una imagen deplorable.

-Ya llegamos-se bajó y le abrió la puerta, como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones-También mande a que te trajeran la cama y la nevera-.

-No era necesario yo…-.

-La descontare de tu sueldo-.

-Oh, debí suponerlo-rió-Gracias-.

-Intenta descansar, mañana vuelves a trabajar-Seto sencillamente se fue a su mansión, considerando que era mejor dejar al otro solo un rato.

Atem entro en su nuevo hogar y cayo en cuenta de que nunca había estado solo, hacia años que su compañía permanente había sido Yugi, por eso le llamaba "aibo", pero ahora estaban completamente distanciados, y temió que su relación fuese irrecuperable.

A pesar de todo, esa noche logro conciliar el sueño, pero tuvo sueños intranquilos, no eran precisamente pesadillas, se veía perdido en el laberinto del rompecabezas del milenio, vagando por pasillos oscuros, pero no estaba solo, alguien le seguía, le perseguía.

Por suerte el sonido del despertador lo arranco de aquel laberinto y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se encontró enredado en las sabanas, por poco no había terminado en el suelo.

-Maldición-apagó el ruidoso aparato y se levanto de inmediato, necesitaba un largo baño y una gran taza de café.

Y así, tras un mes completo todo se volvió rutina, vivir en aquella casa, los sueños que se repetían incesantemente, la casi convivencia con Seto y Shen. Atem comenzaba a sentirse cómodo de nuevo, y eso era bueno.

-Bueno, ya debes saber que tu primer comercial fue todo un éxito-le comentó el ojiazul, sin mirarlo, tenia la vista clavada en su notebook.

-Lo se, supongo que filmaremos otro-.

-Exacto, Shen tuvo la idea de que lo hiciéramos los dos ¿Qué te parece?-escribía algo rápidamente.

-Por mi bien-sonrió-Aunque admito que prefiero el trabajo de supervisión que e tenido hasta ahora que eso de los comerciales-.

-Puedes hacer ambas cosas, tus opiniones sobre los productos relacionados con el duelo de monstruos han sido muy útiles-.

-Lo único malo es tener que hablar con Pegasus-se estremeció.

-Lo se-hizo el mismo gesto-Pero algún día lograre comprarle su empresa-en su rostro se dibujo una malvada sonrisa.

-No se si quiero que tengas tanto poder, Kaiba, seguramente cambiarias las reglas a tu favor, y crearías cartas que te ayuden a vencerme o algo así-.

-Que bien me conoces-cerro la notebook y lo miró por fin-Si, supongo que haría algo por el estilo-.

-Ya ves-sonrió-Y ni así me ganarías-.

-En fin, dejando eso de lado, te decía que el comercial fue un éxito, así que la próxima semana comenzaremos a grabar el otro-.

-Supongo que ya sabes como será-se puso de pie y se paseo por la oficina, revisando los adornos y los muchos libros que Seto parecía tener como simple decoración.

-El guion ya esta hecho-lo seguía con la mirada-¿Acaso buscas algo?-.

-No, solo estaba pensado en lo fría e impersonal que es esta oficina-miraba atentamente un cuadro, solo era un simple paisaje, aunque se notaba que era una pintura costosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-No se siente como tu-sonrió-Excepto por esto-acarició la cabeza de una pequeña estatua del dichoso dragón blanco de ojos azules-Siempre tiene que haber uno de estos-.

-Por supuesto, es lo que me distingue-le dijo en tono de obviedad.

-Entiendo-tomó la estatua, pesaba bastante-¿De que esta hecha?-.

-Es de mármol, si la dañas tendrás que pagarla, Atem, y no es nada barata-resopló, algo alterado de que Atem jugara con sus cosas.

-No la romperé-miró los ojos del dragón-¿Acaso son zafiros?-alzo una ceja-Se me hace exagerado-.

-Deja de jugar con eso, déjalo en su lugar-lo regañó, con un claro tono autoritario.

-Ya, no te enfades-dejó el adorno en su sitio-Actúas como un niño al que no le gusta compartir-.

-No soy un niño, pero no me gusta compartir-admitió.

-Así que supongo que tampoco querrás compartir a Shen-dijo aquello con tono despreocupado, seguía tocando el tema de vez en cuando, para ver si lograba que Seto confesara de una vez.

-Ni se te ocurra, Atem- frunció el ceño-Solo tiene 15 años-.

-No es como si a ti te importara-.

-Deja de desvariar-se le acerco y lo acorralo contra un mueble-¿Qué te hace pensar que si quiera me gustan los hombres?-.

-No lo se ¿Intuición?-intentaba ver por donde escapar.

-¿Y tu que?-de nuevo, estaban lo suficientemente cerca para tocarse, pero no lo hacían.

-Realmente no se, Seto-lo miró fijo, manteniendo su semblante.

-Quizás deberíamos probar, quiero ver como reaccionas-se le acercó, amenazante.

-Seto, no juegues-intentaba escabullirse, pero la estatura del castaño no se lo permitía, así que solo atino a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Kaiba se aparto y soltó una risotada-¿Enserio te lo creíste?-seguía riéndose, cosa insólita en él.

-Desgraciado-Atem temblaba de nervios e ira-No vuelvas a hacer eso-.

-Entonces no vuelvas a insinuar que hago cosas indebidas con un crio-suspiró, intentando dejar de reír.

-Pero si es verdad-se sentó sin ninguna elegancia en uno de los sofás que había allí-Tampoco es que me importe, pero no entiendo porque me lo ocultas-.

Seto ahora lo miraba con seriedad, realmente podía cambiar su humor muy rápido-Bien, lo admito, se que no se lo dirás a nadie, pero eso no quiere decir que no halla personas que intenten sacarte información de mi, es algo a lo que Shen se enfrenta a diario, y no quisiera que se lo lleven, puedo vivir con el escandalo, pero odiaría ver que termina en un centro de menores o algo peor-.

-Ya veo… ¿Lo quieres?-no noto como su propio semblante se tensaba un poco al decir eso.

-Bueno-se sentó a su lado-No tenemos nada serio, lo quiero, pero no de esa forma-resopló-No te diré mas, ya hable demasiado-.

-Hablaste de ti como para callar todo el año-dijo sarcásticamente, era cierto que Kaiba difícilmente hablaba de si mismo-No eres tan frio ¿Cierto? Kaiba-.

-Tu y tus amigos son los que piensan eso mi-miró el juego de ajedrez que adornaba la mesa-Pero, supongo que les e dado razones-.

-Yugi era el único que siempre pensaba diferente de tu forma de ser-miró el ajedrez también, sabia como se jugaba, pero nunca lo había hecho-Y bueno, al final terminaba dándole la razón-.

-¿Quieres jugar?-lo miró de reojo.

-Nunca me niego a un juego-.

HORAS DE JUEGO TORTUOSO DESPUES

-¿Por qué no puedo ganarte?-Atem estaba anonadado y exhausto.

-Porque soy el mejor-Seto, en cambio, lucia ridículamente feliz-De haber sabido te habría desafiado a un juego de ajedrez mucho antes-.

-Idiota-miró el tablero y mentalmente lo maldijo por el resto de su existencia, que seria larga pues era un vil objeto.

-Ya sabes lo que se siente-sonreía, satisfecho.

-No quiero volver a ver ese condenado caballo en mi vida-se cruzó de brazos-Por cierto ¿Shen sabe de duelo de monstruos?-.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-.

-No eres del tipo al que solo le llama la atención la apariencia-.

-Bueno, Shen es muy habilidoso, pero el duelo de monstruos no es su fuerte-ordenaba las fichas del tablero-Es inteligente en otros aspectos-.

-Entiendo, creo-Shen sin duda era muy misterioso, pero Atem quería saber que le había visto Seto, además de su aspecto.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

-Nada, solo estoy siendo curioso-se froto los ojos-Maldición-.

-¿Estas bien?-lo miro, extrañado.

-Si, solo se me nubla la vista-.

-¿Te pasa seguido?-.

-A veces, sobretodo cuando intento leer-.

-Deberías ir al oculista-sonaba mas a orden que a consejo.

-No me dejaras en paz hasta que lo haga ¿Verdad?-Atem le contesto con un tono caprichoso.

-Verdad-asintió-Puedo programarte una cita de inmediato-.

Al día siguiente, Atem fue arrastrado al oculista, aun en contra de su voluntad. No le gustaban esas cosas médicas.

-No sea cobarde, como mucho le pondrán unas gotas en los ojos-Shen lo acompañaba, Seto estaba demasiado ocupado un día de semana para hacerlo.

-No quiero usar lentes, no son bonitos-.

-Algunos lo son-prácticamente lo empujo dentro del consultorio-Compórtese como un adulto-se fue, dejándolo solo con el doctor.

-Hola-lo saludó, con toda su actitud de querer infundir temor.

-Eso no va a funcionar jovencito-le señaló una silla-Siéntese ahí por favor-.

Atem resoplo y le obedeció de mala gana. Tras eso contesto algunas preguntas y le hicieron las pruebas de rutina.

El doctor no dejaba de mirarlo, era un hombre robusto, de unos cincuenta años y aspecto desagradable, no solo en su físico, había algo en él que daba asco, pero era difícil de descifrar.

-Solo es cansancio ocular, ocurre cuando se fuerza demasiado la vista o se sufren situaciones de stress-anotaba todo-Deberá usar anteojos un tiempo, sobretodo cuando desee leer o fijar la vista demasiado tiempo en un monitor o algo similar-.

-Esta bien-suspiró.

-Tome-le entregaba la receta.

-Gracias-cuando Atem la tomo, el hombre roso su mano sin ningún disimulo, Atem lo fulmino con la mirada y salió de ahí.

-Atem-Shen se levantó de su asiento al verlo-¿Cómo fue todo?-.

-Bien, vámonos ya-caminó apresuradamente fuera del lugar.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-el pelinegro lo miraba, extrañado por su actitud.

-Ese viejo, no lo se, no me da buena espina-.

-Hn-Shen miró a sus espaldas mientras caminaban-Ya veo-.

Iban hablando banalidades en el camino, ya estaban lejos del consultorio, pero Shen no dejaba de mirar atrás de vez en cuando.

De repente fueron rodeados por un grupo de hombres, que por su aspecto eran los típicos matones.

Eran enormes y a dos de ellos no les costo nada sujetar un chico cada uno. Sus pies colgaban a varios centímetros del suelo. Atem se retorcía, intentando soltarse, pero Shen se había quedado quieto e inexpresivo.

-¿Es este el que querías?-preguntó el que sostenía a Atem, mirando hacia un callejón.

-Si, ese mismo-se relamió, era el oculista-Tan lindo-tomó el rostro del moreno con una mano y le apretó las mejillas con fuerza.

Atem le respondió con un fuerte mordisco-¡Déjame!-le escupió la sangre que le había quitado.

-Mocoso impertinente-el doctor lo golpeo en el estomago, haciéndolo escupir su propia sangre-Tendré que enseñarte modales-desvió su atención hacia Shen-Tu también eres lindo-se le acerco-Nunca vienen chicos tan lindos a mi consultorio, solo gente rica y aburrida-rió.

-Déjalo- Atem murmuro sin fuerzas, adolorido por el golpe.

Shen en cambio miraba todo con fría calma, como esperando a que se le acercara.

-Tu si pareces saber como comportarte-estaba a punto de tocarlo, pero en abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba en el suelo, mirando con terror su mano que se había convertido en un montón de huesos rotos. Shen había logrado darle una certera patada.

-Ahora te toca a ti-le dirigió una mirada retorcida al sujeto que lo sostenía, el cual no había atinado a soltarlo a pesar de haber visto lo sucedido.

Atem, ya libre y de rodillas en el suelo miro, atónito, como Shen le daba una paliza a un grupo de hombres que lo doblaban en tamaño, algunos eran incluso más altos que Seto.

-Así que eso es lo que le vio-tosió un poco de sangre-Joder-.

-Atem-Shen ya había terminado, tenia las manos ensangrentadas, en su rostro había rastros de sangre salpicada también-¿Esta bien?-.

-Viviré-.

-Vamos-le ofreció sus manos-Llamare a Seto-.

-Gracias-aceptó su mano y se puso de pie-Eres increíble-.

-Oh, eso no fue nada-se sonrojo levemente por el alago-No solo soy un secretario-.

-Si, ya lo note-se quejó levemente-Sabes, creo que nunca me habían golpeado-rió.

Shen suspiro al verlo y llamo de inmediato a Seto, el cual seguramente no estaría nada feliz.


	5. Entre ambos

Seto entro en la habitación de hospital hecho una furia, no le importaba si se llevaba cosas y personas por delante.

-Atem, Shen-los miro a ambos, ahí sentando en sus camas y su colérica mirada se relajo-Están bien… ¿Están bien?-.

-Viviremos-Shen hablo primero-Lograron romperme una costilla, pero ya me a pasado antes, y Atem tuvo una pequeña hemorragia por el golpe que le dieron, pero ya esta solucionado-.

-Así que contrólate antes de que te de un infarto-suspiró solo para soltar un leve quejido-Estamos bien, de verdad-.

-No puedo creer lo que paso-tomó asiento en una silla entre ambas camas.

-Hay viejos pervertidos como ese en todos lados, no es tu culpa-Shen lucia muy tranquilo, como si ya fuese costumbre que le pasaran esas cosas-Tampoco había forma de saber que eso pasaría, era alguien de renombre-.

-No creo que pueda volver a usar esa mano en su vida, así que ya no volverá a repetirse-agregó Atem.

-Ya veo-acarició la cabeza de Shen con cuidado-Bien hecho-.

-No fue gran cosa-estaba sonrojado y prácticamente ronroneando.

-Nunca visto a nadie pelear así, es impresionante-se recostó, adolorido.

-Tu también deberías saber como defenderte-Seto hizo ademán de tocarlo, pero su mano se detuvo a mitad de camino-Seguramente los den de alta pronto, así que intenten descansar-.

Un "Yo también quiero mimos" cruzo brevemente por la mente del egipcio, pero tras atribuirlo al cansancio y la cantidad de calmantes que le habían dado, decidió que era mejor hacerle caso a Kaiba y descansar.

Shen no apareció en el trabajo los días siguientes después de ser dado de alta. Seto le había prohibido hacer cualquier cosa hasta recuperarse, después de todo tenia una costilla rota, así que Atem lo reemplazaba como secretario.

-Sabes, no se si esto de que puedas emplearme en lo que se te antoje me agrada-se acomodó los lentes que era obligado a utilizar.

-Ya que no tienes estudios ni nada, deberías estar agradecido-lo miró, pensando en como esos lentes le sentaban condenadamente bien. Entendía porque tenía tantas fans. Y habían aumentado tras aquel comercial.

-No se como Shen te soporta-Kaiba lo tenia de un lado a otro, sin dejarle descansar un momento.

-Es todo un misterio-aprovechó que lo tenia cerca y le pico el vientre-Ahora, muévete y tráeme un café-.

-¡Joder! ¡Duele!-golpeó su mano y se aparto lejos, quizás solo le había quedado un moretón enorme, pero dolía cuando lo tocaban-Te traeré tu café, dictador loco-.

-Gracias-no se preocupó en disimular lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo.

Atem fue por el café, enojado, pero sorprendido de lo infantil que podía ser Kaiba.

"Aunque también es amable y cuida de Shen y de mi" pensó mirando la cafetera, estaba descubriendo muchas cosas del castaño, cosas que le agradaban. Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, Kaiba seguía siendo Kaiba, no se podía confiar ni desconfiar de él en un 100%.

-Ahí tienes-dejo la tasa sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias-bebió un sorbo sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Y en que estas trabajando ahora?-se colocó a su espaldas y observo el monitor con curiosidad.

-Finanzas y esas cosas-.

-Oh, que aburrido-tenia las manos en el respaldar de la silla y lentamente las deslizo hasta los hombros ajenos, y siguió bajando hasta recargarse en él y abrazarlo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-Seto mantuvo su atención en la computadora.

-Últimamente has hecho tanto por mi, nunca terminare de agradecerte, y me molesta eso-lo apretó un poco-Es extraño pensar que me distancie de Yugi, pero en cambio me acerque mas a ti-.

-Atem-tomó una de sus manos con cuidado-Debo confesar, que al principio solo me interesaba tenerte cerca, porque pensaba que descubriría una forma de vencerte, pero realmente me gusta que estés aquí-.

-Eso yo ya lo sabia, Seto-sonrió-Te conozco, se que nunca haces nada porque si-se apartó finalmente-Y se que nunca debería confiar en ti del todo, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo-.

-Es mejor regresar al trabajo, Atem-sonrió levemente.

-Cierto-.

Paso otro mes y ambos se hacían cada vez más cercanos, aunque realmente no parecían darse cuenta de ello, actuaban de forma natural.

Desde el incidente con el oculista, Kaiba no dejaba que ni Atem ni Shen fuesen a ningún lado solos, siempre hacia espacio en su agenda para acompañarles. Sin embargo en esas ocasiones en las que salían los tres juntos, Shen sentía que estorbaba.

En esos momentos, estaba en la habitación del castaño, viendo como se arreglaba para salir. Los tres irían al museo, había una nueva exposición traída desde Egipto y Atem los había invitado.

-Seto-lo abrazó-Mejor quedémonos en casa-.

-No podemos dejar que Atem vaya solo-lo apartó un poco para seguir con lo suyo.

-Mas bien no quieres que vaya solo-resopló.

-No, no quiero-lo miró, sin comprender su mala actitud-¿Te pasa algo?-.

-No quiero ir-se cruzó de brazos-Quiero que nos quedemos aquí, Seto-tomó su mano-Quédate aquí conmigo-.

-Iremos al museo los tres-.

-No me estas entendiendo-gruñó-¿Sabes que? Ve tu solo, diviértete, ten una cita con el egipcio-le dijo, notablemente celoso y ofendido.

-Shen-le acarició la mejilla-No seas así, no es propio de ti-.

-Admite que te gusta-sollozó-¿Es eso no?-.

-Yo… no se-lo abrazó-No llores-.

-Seto-se aferró a él con fuerza, temblaba como un niño asustado-Prométeme, que aunque ames a alguien mas, nunca me dejaras de lado-ocultó el rostro en su pecho-Yo se que lo nuestro nunca fue enserio, pero te quiero, y quiero que seas feliz, Seto-.

-Nunca te dejaría de lado-le dio un ligero beso-Eso ya te lo prometí desde el principio, aunque conozco a alguien mas, podrás seguir viviendo aquí conmigo-.

-Bien-se secó las pocas lágrimas que había derramado-Entonces esta bien, entiendo si te gusta Atem-.

-Ya te dije que no se si me gusta-suspiró, odiaba no comprenderse a si mismo.

-Entonces, no hay razón para que no intente competir con él-sonrió con malicia.

-No se si Atem quiera competir-rió-Pero, adelante, no te detendré, seria halagador que dos chicos compitan por mi-aunque lo decía en broma, realmente le gustaba la idea, mientras no resultara problemática.

-Creo que ya estamos compitiendo, aunque él no se de cuenta-ladeó la cabeza-Como sea, sabes que aceptare lo que te haga feliz-.

-Lo se-le revolvió los cabellos-Ahora, ve a vestirte como corresponde-.

-Solo iremos a un museo-infló las mejillas.

-No, luego de eso iremos a otro lado, vamos, apúrate-.

Atem iba por el museo muy emocionado, parecía un niño en una juguetería más que un adulto en un museo.

-Realmente le gusta todo esto ¿No?-Shen lo seguía con la mirada.

-Cuando estuvimos en Egipto no tuvo oportunidad de ver demasiado-se detuvieron ante dos grandes tablas de piedra-Así que las están exponiendo de nuevo-.

-Así parece, aunque estas son imitaciones-.

En una de las tablas, estaban representados un faraón y un sacerdote, que se enfrentaban en una especie de duelo, muy similar al duelo de monstruos.

-Se parecen a ustedes-comentó Shen, alzando una ceja.

-Si, se parecen a nosotros-suspiró.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando aquello, Shen no comprendía que tanto miraban y sentía que le ocultaban algo.

-Oigan, me aburro-dijo con capricho.

-Vamos Shen, déjame contarte sobre Egipto-Atem lo tomo de la muñeca y lo arrastro por ahí, contándole todo lo que sabia, logrando mantenerlo interesado.

Seto los seguía, al parecer esos dos no se llevaban tan mal, aunque sospechaba que era una calma superficial entre ambos. De hecho, de vez en cuando podía notar como se desafiaban con la mirada.

Tras recorrer todo el museo, salieron hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-Ahora iremos a un lugar que a mi me guste-Shen se aferró al brazo derecho de Seto.

-Mejor que decida Seto-Atem tomó su brazo izquierdo.

-A Seto le gustara lo que yo elija ¿Verdad?-lo miró con grandes ojos.

-Estoy seguro que prefiere escoger algo él mismo-le replicó.

-Oigan-de alguna forma el castaño se sentía su prisionero. No era solo que lo tuviesen sujeto, en el museo también lo habían arrastrado de un lado a otro un par de veces. Cuando uno lo tomaba el otro venia al poco rato a hacer lo mismo.

-Seto ¿Tu que dices?-.

-Iremos a beber algo, fin de la discusión-se soltó de ambos.

-No se si podamos ir a algún lado con un chico de 15 años-parecía ser que Atem buscaba molestar a Shen, incluso sin darse cuenta.

-Conozco a los dueños de todos los bares de ciudad Domino, puedo entrar a donde quiera-sonreía con prepotencia-Pero, de todas formas yo no bebo-.

-No te lo permitiría-el ojiazul suspiró con ligero fastidio-Vamos ya-.

-Seto ¿Por qué Shen de repente parece un delincuente juvenil?-lo miró caminar delante de ambos, Atem y Shen median lo mismo, pero de alguna forma Shen lucia mas pequeño. Sin embargo, poseía un aire amenazante y algo soberbio.

-Creo que te dije que vivía en la calle-lo miraba también-Pero esta así porque insinuaste que es un crio-.

-Lo es-.

-Pero no le gusta que se lo digan, de todas formas, sabes que es algo así como mi guarda espaldas-.

-Supongo que te ahorra muchos problemas-aprovechó que Shen no los veía y tomo su brazo de nuevo.

-Ciertamente-no comentó nada de aquella acción.

-¿Y sales mucho con él?-apretó su brazo un poco.

-No mucho-al parecer Shen tenía razón, Atem estaba compitiendo, y no parecía notarlo. El problema era que Seto no se tenía en claro a si mismo tampoco.

No estaba ciego, así que podía admitir que la apariencia de Atem era de su agrado, pero ¿Realmente le gustaba? ¿O era solo otro aspecto de su eterna y obsesiva rivalidad? Y era realmente eterna, tan fuerte que había trascendido los milenios. En el fondo lo admitía, quien había sido, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta.

No podía recordar mucho de su vida pasada como Seth, el sacerdote al servicio del faraón Atem. Pero si sabia que no se había portado precisamente bien y además… además estaba ella, Kisara ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Kisara y Seth se habían amado, pero ¿Seto aun amaba a esa mujer que no podía ver, pero con la que sin embargo mantenía una conexión a través del Dragón Blanco? Seto estaba seguro de que no, ya no había sentimientos hacia ella, de hecho, había algo mas que repicaba en el fondo de su mente, un recuerdo borroso deseoso de salir, pero era como si esa mujer estuviese ahí para bloquearlo. Se sentía tonto al pensar de esa manera, pero le daba esa sensación, que ella estaba ahí para ocultar algo.

-Este es un buen lugar-Shen se había detenido y señalaba un lugar, obligando a Kaiba a salir de sus cavilaciones.

-Claro, como gustes-.

-Luce bien-opinó el moreno-Vamos-jaló a Seto un poco.

Entraron y tomaron una mesa, era circular y Seto estaba en medio de ambos otra vez.

-No se mucho de tragos-admitió Atem- Así que supongo que solo pediré una cerveza-.

-Yo igual-el castaño no lucia muy cómodo, se sentía acorralado. Eso de que dos chicos compitieran por él le dejo de parecer divertido en cuanto noto como reducían su espacio personal sin permiso. Estaban muy cerca ambos, demasiado.

-Una gaseosa, ya que no hay muchas mas opciones-suspiró Shen.

Bebieron los tres, hablando de esto y lo otro. Seto agradeció que lo hubiesen dejado en paz, pero eso solo duro hasta que Atem llego a la quinta cerveza.

-Seto-se aferraba a su brazo, notablemente ebrio-Oye Seto-le picaba la mejilla.

-¿Qué quieres?-lo miró con fastidio.

-Dame un beso-rió bobamente.

-No-negó rotundamente-Es mejor que te lleve a casa-.

-Si, a casa-ahora jugaba con su pelo.

Seto podía ver como Shen jugaba con un tenedor, casi podía leer sus pensamientos "Le arrancare los ojos y me los comeré" si, seguro que pensaba eso.

-Vamos-los tomó a los dos de la mano y se los llevo a la calle. Shen iba muy callado y eso no era bueno.

-Seto, cárgame-lo miró fijo.

-No, pediremos un taxi-resopló.

Cuando llegaron ante ambas residencias, Seto mando a Shen directo a la mansión, sin darle tiempo a replica.

-Atem, vamos-lo sacó del auto y abrió la puerta de la casa por él, le costo un poco porque no estaba precisamente sobrio, pero tampoco estaba tan ebrio como Atem, que se tambaleaba y decía tonterías.

-Seto-se colgó de su cuello y torpemente lo obligo a entrar.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-le molestaba verlo así.

-Bésame-cerró lo ojos y le ofreció sus labios, estaba sonrojado por el alcohol y por sus propias acciones.

-No-cerró la puerta detrás de si y lo cargo en brazos, sorprendiéndole un poco lo liviano que era-Te llevare a tu cama…-.

-Oh, eso me gusta-rió con picardía.

-Y te dormirás-gruñó.

-No seas amargado, Seto-le reprochó-¿No te gusto?-se acomodó en sus brazos.

-No me gusta la gente ebria-lo llevó a su habitación y lo dejó en la cama-No deberías beber si vas a ponerte de esta manera-le quitó los zapatos y lo acomodo lo mejor posible. Atem se dejaba con un gesto que le decía que le divertía todo el asunto-Idiota-.

-Solo un besito-le jaló la ropa.

-Luego vas a arrepentirte, si es que si quiera te acuerdas-.

-Solo uno-le insistió.

-Solo uno-le dio un ligero beso-¿Feliz?-.

-No-frunció el ceño-Seto idiota-.

Rodo los ojos y se le acerco de nuevo, para esta vez besarlo de verdad. Sostuvo su delgado cuerpo con firmeza y lo beso profundamente, mordiendo un poco sus labios y explorando con su lengua. Podía sentir las manos de Atem despeinándolo y sus piernas enredándose a su alrededor ¿En que momento habían terminado en esa posición? No lo tenía muy claro. Pero cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Seto decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

-Ahora, duérmete-se quitó de encima del moreno, dispuesto a irse.

-Que malo, al menos quédate conmigo-lo detuvo, sujetando su muñeca con firmeza.

-Solo hasta que te duermas-se recostó a su lado.

-Gracias-se acomodó, usando el pecho del castaño como almohada.

-¿Estas cómodo?-lo rodeó con un brazo.

-Si… que extraño-hacia pequeños círculos con su dedo en el pecho ajeno-Me siento, nostálgico-cerró los ojos.

-¿Nostálgico?-pero no obtuvo respuesta, Atem ya se había dormido ¿A que se refería con nostálgico? Quizás solo era el alcohol hablando incoherencias. Lo abrazo un poco mas, no le haría daño quedarse ahí a dormir, solo por esa noche.


	6. Palabras Innecesarias

CAPITULO 6: PALABRAS INNECESARIAS

Apretó lo que había entre sus brazos, no se sentía como una almohada en lo absoluto, y eso le hizo despertar del todo.

Se sonrojo al máximo al ver a Seto a su lado, parecía dormir tranquilamente, intento apartarse, pero no pudo. Estaban abrazados y Kaiba lo sujetaba firmemente.

¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Estaban vestidos, así que no mucho ¿Verdad? Miro el rostro pacifico del castaño y lanzo un leve suspiro, no le molestaba aquella situación.

Se acomodo, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo un poco más. Sin embargo, el sonido estridente del celular de Kaiba inundo el lugar.

Seto se despertó y saco el aparato de su bolsillo, apagándolo entre gruñidos.

-Seto-Atem lo miró, algo tenso.

-Atem- parecía estar asimilando todo-Oh, si, cierto, buenos días-se sentó y revolvió sus propios cabellos -¿Cómo estas?-.

-Me duele la cabeza-se quedo ahí tendido.

-No me sorprende-le dirigió una mirada severa-No dejare que vuelvas a beber-.

-No puedes decidir por mi-le molestaba esa faceta tan controladora del ojiazul-Como sea ¿Qué paso?-.

-Nada-se bajó de la cama y se estiro, desperezándose-Pero, si fuese alguien más, seguramente ahora te dolería el trasero-.

-O sea que-lo miró fijo.

-Intentaste seducirme-asintió.

-Hn-ocultó el rostro contra una almohada-Que horror, Seto, lo siento-.

-A mi no me molesta-le quitó la almohada y se le acerco hasta que sus narices se tocaron-Para nada-lo besó, igual que la noche anterior. Atem le correspondía con ligera torpeza.

-Seto-suspiró-Oye-se estremeció cuando el castaño bajo hacia su cuello y lo mordido-¿Acaso eres un vampiro?-gimió, aferrándose a su ropa.

-No, es solo que, quería hacerlo, pero tu estabas tan ebrio-lo miró directo a los ojos-Pero ahora ya no, y no me estas deteniendo-le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo saco de la cama-Lamentablemente, no hay tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer-.

-¿Qué cosas?-se notaba que Atem no estaba feliz con eso.

-Cosas- "Evitar que Shen te asesine, por ejemplo"-No seas así, podemos seguir cuando quieras-.

-Seto-lo abrazó y se acurruco contra su pecho, a veces era bueno ser tan bajo-Gracias por no aprovecharte, yo… bueno, yo nunca-resopló, le daba vergüenza confesar eso.

-¿Nunca lo has hecho?-le acariciaba el cabello, de alguna forma no le sorprendía-No tiene porque pasar nada si no quieres-.

-Me gustas-contesto rápidamente-Eso creo-.

-Eso crees-suspiró-Escucha, es mejor pensar con la cabeza fría, dejemos que pasen unos días ¿Si?-la realidad era que estaba asustado de sus propios sentimientos, él que necesitaba pensar era él, no Atem.

-Bueno-lo miró y ladeo la cabeza-¿Y si decidimos que no? ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?-.

-No veo porque no, no hay razón para dejar serlo… ¿En que momento nos hicimos amigos?-rió, apretándolo un poco. Era extraño, teniendo en cuanta que no hacia mucho tiempo se "odiaban" a muerte.

-No se-rió también-Solo paso-se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, pasa a desayunar si quieres-caminó fuera de la habitación, hacia la salida.

-Claro-suspiró bobamente, viéndolo irse.

Kaiba entro en su casa, sintiéndose tonto por portarse sigiloso en su propio hogar, y aun mas sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

-¿Te divertiste?-Shen estaba sentado sobre un costoso mueble, con las piernas cruzadas y actitud amenazante.

-No hice nada para que te molestes-.

-No es como si tuviera derecho a molestarme, solo soy el mocoso que recogiste de la calle, no tengo derecho a sentirme celoso-se le quebraba la voz, pero intentaba no llorar.

-Shen, no seas tonto, eres mas que eso-no se le acercó, sabia que Shen podía golpearlo y no quería eso-Pero acordamos desde el principio que nunca seria nada serio lo que pasara entre nosotros-.

-Lo se, y lo acepte, y acepte seguir luchando por ti, a pesar de que se que Atem me ganara-sollozó-Solo quiero verte feliz, Seto ¿Por qué no soy suficiente para eso?-.

-No sabes si Atem ganara nada-se cruzó de brazos-Solo nos besamos ¿Esta bien? Y no es que no seas suficiente, harías muy feliz a cualquiera que no sea yo ¿Me entiendes?-no sabia explicarse apropiadamente, y se reprendió a si mismo por eso-Lo que quiero decir, es que, no lo se, estoy confundido con todo-negó con la cabeza-Tu, Atem, Kisara, todo-.

-¿Kisara?-lo miró sin comprender.

-Una chica, seria muy complicado explicarte-.

-Ahora te gustas las mujeres-gruño.

-Si te explicara no me creerías, pensarías que estoy loco-suspiró con fastidio-Shen-se le acercó finalmente y le acaricio la mejilla-Solo debes saber que siempre cuidare de ti, sin importar que pase, eso ya lo sabes-.

-No te endiento, Seto-ladeó el rostro.

-Lo siento-se alejó, molesto consigo mismo por no poder comprenderse en lo absoluto.

Shen lo siguió con la mirada, debía aceptar que ese hombre nunca seria para él, pero al menos quería poder hacerle feliz. Primero debía saber hasta que punto Atem gustaba del castaño. Estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de él si no lo consideraba adecuado.

Pasaron unos días, Kaiba aprovecho la sobrecarga de trabajo para hablar lo menos posible con Atem y Shen.

Al egipcio no le molestaba, así podía pensar tranquilo. No podía negar que le atraía Seto, mucho, le gustaba su compañía y más de una vez se había encontrado sintiéndose celoso cuando Shen se le acercaba.

El pelinegro claramente lo hacia a propósito, Atem lo sabia bien, lo estaba probando.

Finalmente, tras una semana, había tomado su decisión.

-Seto-cerro abruptamente la notebook en la que trabajaba el ojiazul, obligándole a ponerle atención-Salgamos-.

-¿Qué?-lo miró con mal humor, no le gustaba que interrumpieran su trabajo.

-Salgamos, una cita-se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Seguro?-.

-Seguro-.

-Bien, como quieras, ahora devuelve eso-recuperó la notebook y regreso a su trabajo. Atem no le insistió mas, con eso era suficiente.

Ese mismo fin de semana, salieron los dos, sin la compañía de Shen. Atem iba del brazo de Kaiba, le gustaba ir así, era más cómodo y menos vergonzoso que tomar su mano.

Al principio Seto había aceptado para aclarar sus ideas, pero al enfrentarse a dicha situación, se encontró embobado por el moreno. Cuando caminaban tranquilamente de esa forma, sentía paz y algo de ¿Melancolía? ¿Nostalgia? Eran sentimientos confusos, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que disfrutaba salir con él.

-Seto-apoyo la cabeza en su brazo-Creo que es la primera vez que salimos solos-sonrió-Me agrada-.

-A mi también-se detuvo, estaban en un parque, ya habían paseado mucho, estaba anocheciendo, era invierno y nevaba un poco-Pero hace frio-lo abrazó fuerte-¿No crees?-.

-Puras excusas-rió, correspondiéndole al abrazo.

-Puede ser-lo tomó del mentón y lo besó, en el fondo de su mente noto que no tenia dudas, era como si esa completa soledad en la que estaban ambos despejara su cabeza y le permitiera pensar, pero no era necesario decir nada, ambos ya lo sabían. Las palabras eran innecesarias.

Lo miro, sonrojado, su corazón golpeaba fuerte, no tenia dudas tampoco, pero de alguna forma estaba asustado-Eso esta bien ¿No es así?-.

-No veo porque podría estar mal-sonrió-Vamos, hay que regresar a casa, no seria bueno que alguno de los dos se resfrié-.

-Cierto-.

A pesar de todo, caminaron lentamente, disfrutando del blanco paisaje. Iban lo más cerca posible el uno del otro.

-Atem-alguien les detuvo el paso.

-Yugi-dijo, sorprendido-¿Qué haces por aquí tan noche?-.

-Así que es cierto, andas para todos lados con Kaiba-los miraba con recelo.

-Si-apretó el brazo del castaño y lo jaló-Ya íbamos a casa-rodeó a Yugi y siguió su camino.

Seto iba callado, pero sin duda hablaría en cuanto Yugi se pasara de la raya.

-¿Viven juntos?-los siguió.

-No precisamente-suspiró-Yugi ¿Qué quieres?-en el fondo deseo que quisiera reconciliarse.

-Nada, solo estoy sorprendido-les dirigió una turbia mirada-Cuando me entere no podía creerlo-.

-Pues ya vez, te dije que no tenía interés en Anzu-sonrió levemente.

-Si, ya veo, pero cuando me entere me di cuenta de algo-Yugi tenia las manos en los bolsillos, temblaba un poco y se le notaba extraño-Me di cuenta, de que no estaba celoso de ella-soltó un risa horrible-Si no de ti-.

-Yugi ¿Estas bien?-frunció el ceño, realmente no necesitaba preguntar, era obvio que no estaba bien.

-No, no estoy bien, yo… ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?-sonrió de forma retorcida-¡Estoy celoso de ti! ¡Y ahora estas con Kaiba!-.

-Yugi, cálmate-intento acercársele, pero Seto lo detuvo, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-Regresa conmigo-temblaba-Por favor, como antes, cuando éramos uno-.

-Sabes que eso no se puede-el estado de Yugi le asustaba, no sabia que hacer.

-¡Regresa conmigo!-le grito mientras sacaba un cuchillo y se lanzaba a atacarlo.

Seto se interpuso, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera acercarse, Yugi estaba en el suelo.

-Shen-Seto lo miró con sorpresa-Nos seguiste-frunció el ceño.

-Y que bueno que lo hice-sostenía una espada de madera, había golpeado a Yugi con ella, fue tan rápido que ninguno de los tres lo noto hasta que Yugi estuvo tendido en el suelo.

-¡Yugi!-corrió a socorrerlo-Yugi-lo miró con lastima, solo estaba inconsciente-Eres un tonto-lo acuno contra su cuerpo.

-Atem-Kaiba le puso una mano en el hombro-Llamare una ambulancia, no lo muevas tanto-.

-Lo siento-sollozó apenas, no lo soltó, pero dejo de apretarlo tanto.

-No le hice nada grave, aunque si, seria bueno que lo revisen-lo miraba fríamente-Y lo encierren-.

-No puedo creer que hiciera algo así-le acomodó un mechón de cabello.

-La gente suele hacer cosas extrañas cuando esta celosa-suspiró el pelinegro-Deberías hablar con él, cuando este tranquilo-.

La ambulancia llego y se llevaron a Yugi, Atem no tenia fuerzas ni ánimos para seguirlo, así que se limito a avisarle a su abuelo lo que había pasado.

-Seto, quiero ir a casa-.

-No necesitas pedírmelo-asintió.

Atem pasó la noche en casa de Seto, pero no durmió, no era capaz, estaba enojado, asustado y decepcionado, todo a la vez y todo hacia la misma persona. Había querido a Yugi con locura, era como su hermano, pero ahora no sabia que hacer con él.

Kaiba permanecía a su lado, le acariciaba la espalda mientras este descansaba sobre su pecho, pero no le decía nada, de nuevo no era necesario, con sus acciones era suficiente.

Cuando pasaron un par de días, Atem fue a ver a Yugi al hospital. Shen no le había hecho ningún daño grave, era el propio Yugi quien se había auto lesionado mientras estuvo internado.

-Yugi-se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, el mas bajo estaba sedado, pero sabia que podía oírle perfectamente, no le hablaba con palabras, le hablaba directo a su mente, aun tenian esa conexión y siempre la tendrían-Lo siento tanto-.

-Esta bien, fui estúpido-se veían frente a frente, pero la voz de Yugi se oía distante, quizás porque no quería tener esa conversación-Pero, realmente extraño tenerte cerca, como antes-.

-Sabes que te quiero, siento no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos-tomó sus manos-Ya no te hagas daño-.

-No creo poder ser el mismo que antes-apartó sus manos-Yo, creo que e perdido la cordura, y eso empezó en cuanto nos separamos, dependo tanto de ti, Atem- sollozó.

-Yugi-lo abrazó-Lo mejor será, que rompa este lazo para siempre-.

-¿Qué?-lo miró, no le entendía.

-Si me olvidas, ya no habrá razón para que sufras, sellare tus recuerdos sobre mí y las cosas que vivimos, podrás ser un chico normal-sonrió.

-No quiero-negó enérgicamente.

-¿Seguro?-miró el gesto de asentimiento de Yugi y suspiró-Bien, entonces, deja que me aleje, deja que las otras personas que te quieren te den consuelo-.

-Me portare bien, lo intentare-se apartó un poco-Ya no podremos hablarnos así ¿Cierto?-.

-No, ya no, estaremos separados por completo, no te obligare a olvidar, pero al menos déjame quitar los recuerdos de los últimos días, antes de que peleáramos-.

-Esta bien-sonrió-Y ¿Eres feliz con Kaiba?-.

-Si, eso creo-sonrió también-Yugi, busca tú también alguien que te quiera-le regaló un beso-Adiós-.

-Adiós-Yugi lloraba, pero no se lo veía infeliz, finalmente había entendido y con eso, Atem cortó su lazo para siempre.

Lo miro en la cama, ahora Yugi dormía con una leve sonrisa en los labios, no recordaría lo que había hecho, sencillamente pensaría que se habían distanciado como los amigos suelen hacer a veces, y ya no habría una conexión entre sus mentes.

Sin más, salió de ahí, Seto lo esperaba fuera de la habitación.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si-ocultó el rostro en el pecho del más alto-Estaré bien-.

-¿Quieres un helado?-le preguntó al sentir que estaba llorando.

-Tonto, no soy un niño-lo miró-Pero si, quiero un helado-.


	7. Chocolate

CAPITULO 7: CHOCOLATE

Atem estaba sentado en sus piernas, mientras Seto lo ignoraba por completo, porque como siempre tenia demasiado trabajo.

-Eres tan aburrido a veces-le picó la mejilla.

-Aja-seguía leyendo unos papeles. No era fácil molestarlo.

-Y tonto-siguió picándolo.

-Sip-.

-Y sordo al parecer-.

-Claro-.

-Y tienes lindos ojos-sonrió-Como zafiros, y tu cabello es ridículamente simétrico-.

-Lo se-lo miró de reojo-Deja de jugar ¿Quieres?-al parecer para Atem si era fácil molestarlo.

-Me aburro-infló las mejillas.

-Ve a molestar a Shen o algo-regresó la vista a sus papeles, de verdad tenia mucho que hacer.

-De verdad eres adicto al trabajo-se bajó de encima suyo-Veré si lo convenzo de dar un paseo-.

-Deberías trabajar tú también-.

-Es mi día libre, Seto-suspiró.

-Verdad-lo miró-Que te diviertas-lo pensó-Mándame mensajes de vez en cuando, sigue sin gustarme que salgan solos-.

-No todo el mundo nos quiere violar-rodó los ojos.

-Si, pero si alguien abusara de ustedes, seré yo-a pesar de estar bromeado, lo dijo con mucha seriedad.

-¡Seto!-lo despeinó y le robó un beso-Le contare a todo el mundo lo infantil que eres si sigues así-.

-Lo siento-sonrió-Ve a pasear con Shen, él también esta como gato enjaulado estos días-.

-Eso es porque llevas una semana sin ir a casa-.

-¿Me extrañas?-lo atrajo de vuelta a sus piernas.

-Los dos te extrañamos, pero creo que yo mas-.

Se besaron un rato, disfrutaban de manera peculiar hacerlo en la oficina. Para Seto era muy relajante tenerlo así, sobre sus piernas. Podía rodear su delgado cuerpo con sus brazos por completo, y sentirlo estremecer de vez en cuando.

Para Atem en cambio, era todo sensaciones nuevas, su corazón se volvía loco. Por un lado la experiencia de Seto lo enloquecía, y por otro la adrenalina de que pudiesen verlos también le gustaba.

Disfrutaba enredar sus dedos en los cabellos ajenos y deshacer el perfecto peinado que, de seguro, le llevaba horas frente al espejo.

Seto lo apretaba con fuerza y colaba las manos bajo su camisa, acariciando su espalda. Podían estar largo tiempo así, simplemente besándose, sin ir mucho más lejos.

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que habían iniciado su ¿Relación? Y no parecía que ninguno de los dos tuviera apuro de consumar nada.

-Suficiente-Kaiba rompió el contacto-Tengo que trabajar, ve a divertirte con Shen-.

-Bueno-en su mirada se leía el reproche-Nos vemos-se bajo de encima suyo-Intenta no exigirte demasiado-le dio un ultimo beso antes de salir de ahí.

La nieve había cubierto toda Ciudad Domino. Atem miró sus huellas en la nieve y suspiró, odiaba el frio.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-Shen, que iba a su lado, lo miró analíticamente.

-Nada, solo no me gusta este clima-.

-Supongo que es normal para un egipcio-Shen llevaba un abrigo muy esponjado, pero no parecía tener problemas con la nieve.

-Deja de decirlo de esa forma tan despectiva-suspiró-Yo no te llamo chino o algo así-.

-Soy mestizo, para que sepas-rió levemente-Mi madre era japonesa y mi padre, chino-.

-Ya veo-se detuvo ante una vidriera, no había nada de gran interés.

-Me crie en China hasta los 12, luego vine aquí-lo miró-Y conocí a Seto el año pasado-.

-¿Me contaras como pasó eso?-.

-No-rió-Quizás, algún día, si te ganas mi confianza-.

-¿No confías en mí?-siguió caminando, miraba como el vapor que escapaba de sus bocas ascendía hasta perderse.

-Si, pero no tanto-se colocó a su lado nuevamente-Y ¿Cómo te va con Seto?-.

-Bien-se sonrojó un poco-Eso creo-.

-Puedo enseñarte lo que le gusta-le guiñó un ojo.

-Prefiero aprender solo, gracias-la idea de que Shen supiera esas cosas de Seto le carcomía las entrañas.

-¿Te da vergüenza?-sonrió con malicia-¿Eres virgen?-.

-No veo el problema con serlo-se detuvo-Al menos, no soy como tú-le habló duramente.

-¿Cómo yo?-frunció el ceño.

-Tienes 15 solamente, aun eres un niño y sin embargo, haces cosas por las que podrías haber esperado-.

Lo tomó de la ropa y lo azotó contra la pared cercana.

-Escúchame bien, tú no sabes como a sido mi vida-lo azotó de nuevo, había ira en sus ojos, pero hablaba con fría calma-Así que no opines-lo soltó-Además, a Seto nunca le importo mi edad, ve a recriminarle a él-.

-Maldito mocoso-se acomodó la ropa-No, no se como a sido tu vida ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Y no metas a Seto, ahora esta conmigo, me da igual lo que hiciera contigo-.

-No mereces que te cuente nada-pateó un montón de nieve y se quedo pensativo unos momentos-Escucha, no quiero pelear contigo en lo absoluto-.

-Yo tampoco-suspiró-Lo siento, supongo que dije algo que no debía-miraba a otro lado, algo avergonzado de si mismo.

-Atem… Te contare si me invitas un chocolate caliente-.

El lugar estaba a rebosar de gente que buscaba refugio del frio invernal. Se escuchaba el ruido de platos y tazas chocando entre si, de cucharas que repicaban al ser usadas para revolver la bebida elegida y en especial, se escuchaba el bullicio de las muchas conversaciones que se daban entre los comensales.

Dos de ellos, Shen y Atem, habían encontrado una mesa apartada en la cual podían hablar tranquilos.

-Bien, ya tienes tu chocolate-no podía ocultar su curiosidad y entusiasmo por saber como había conocido a Seto.

-¿Seguro que quieres saber?-sostenía la taza con ambas manos y soplaba el contenido con cuidado-Demasiado caliente-suspiró.

-Si, seguro-.

-Bien, hablare y será mejor que no me interrumpas-bebió un sorbo y sonrió-Tan rico-.

-Solo dilo, Shen-suspiró, para después beber de su propia taza.

-Como gustes-tomo aire y comenzó a hablar. Su tono era calmado y lento, obviamente no estaba dispuesto a repetir nada, así que buscaba ser claro.

"Yo vine a Japón cuando tenia 12 años, no tenia padres, ni hogar. Conocí a un hombre mientras vagaba en las calles. Era un proxeneta. No tuvo problemas en meterme al negocio y yo no me opuse.

Antes de eso mi infancia ya había sido difícil, así que estaba acostumbrado, perder mi último rastro de inocencia no me haría daño.

Ese hombre era cruel, pero por suerte yo era mercancía demasiado valiosa como para que se desperdiciara con cualquiera, me trataba un poco mejor que a los demás y me daba solo a los mejores clientes.

Dos años después, cuando tenia 14, es decir hace un año, hubo una reunión en aquel lugar. Estaban varios de los empresarios más importantes de Japón. Entre ellos, Seto Kaiba. Se notaba que no quería estar ahí, era el mas joven del grupo y no parecía estar de acuerdo con ese tipo de "entretención".

Me gusto apenas lo vi, así que me acerque para ser su compañía esa noche. Él me acepto sin rechistar. Creo que sencillamente porque no deseaba escoger a nadie.

Cuando la reunión termino, algunos de esos hombres se llevaron a sus acompañantes con ellos.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-me preguntó entonces.

-14-le dije, aun sentado a su lado, él aun no parecía querer retirarse.

-No deberías estar aquí-su mirada hacia mi era severa, pero a la vez se notaba que me tenia lastima.

-No todos tenemos tanta suerte-le conteste secamente.

-¿Suerte?-rió de forma extraña y revolvió mis cabellos con fuerza-Yo no lo llamaría suerte-tomó mi mentón y me beso ligeramente-Eres adorable-.

Esa fue la primera noche que pasamos juntos. Él fue tan cuidadoso y amable, a pesar de que no era necesario.

Seto siguió apareciendo después de eso, alrededor de un mes. No dejaba que me contrataran otras personas, me tenía exclusivamente para él. Hablábamos mucho y parecía muy interesado en mis capacidades. Una noche llego con un maletín lleno de dinero y me compro, permanentemente.

La noche que me llevo a su casa, se peleo con su hermano, Mokuba se fue al día siguiente.

Seto estaba devastado, pero no me echo a la calle, a pesar de que lucia arrepentido de llevarme consigo.

Yo lo quería, lo quise desde el primer instante, así que hice todo lo posible para servirle, complacerle y consolarle. Aun lo hago.

Al final, me gane su afecto y me atrevo a decir que su absoluta confianza, aunque se bien que nunca ganare mas que eso, pero deseo hacerle feliz, como él me hace feliz. Aunque Seto ame a otro ¿Me entiendes? Atem".

Había escuchado todo su relato en silencio y ante la pregunta final, asintió.

-Entiendo perfectamente, lo siento-agachó la cabeza, sentía que se había robado al castaño.

-Esta bien, siempre supe que no seria correspondido, él me lo dijo desde el principio-sonrió-Sera mejor que lo hagas feliz, Atem, o te matare-.

-Intentare ser bueno para Seto-suspiró-Y espero que él sea bueno para mi-.

-También lo castigare si se portal mal-rió, tomó el último sorbo de chocolate y dejo la taza, mirándola como si fuese de lo mas fascinante-Realmente espero que sea feliz contigo, siempre me a parecido que Seto se siente solo, de una forma que yo no puedo solucionar, quizás tu si-.

-Creo que se de que clase soledad hablas, yo también la siento a veces-sonrió-Ya veremos como resulta todo, Shen-.

-Ya veremos-.

Ya era hora de regresar a casa para cuando salieron del local. Estaba nevando, así que tomaron un taxi.

-Olvide mandarle un mensaje-Atem miró con nervios su celular.

-Se enojara contigo-rió con sorna.

-Es tan controlador-estaba por escribirle, pero de repente el aparato comenzó a sonar, el de ambos de hecho.

-Es de Seto-Shen fue el primero en leer el mensaje, entonces, palideció.

-¿Shen?-lo miró y miró el mensaje en su propio celular, había un simple, pero impactante mensaje.

"Mi hermano esta muerto"

Era todo lo que se leía en letras negras contra en fondo blanco de la pantalla. El corazón de ambos latía deprisa, debían llegar a casa y pronto.

-¡Seto!-Atem se bajo corriendo del Taxi en cuanto llegaron. El castaño estaba ahí mismo, en la vereda, desabrigado en plena nevada, mirando a la nada-Seto-lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Kaiba no dijo nada, se dejo caer de rodillas cuando sintió el abrazo ajeno, pero no lloro, solo ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Atem.

-Seto-Shen se le acercó y acaricio su cabeza un poco-Atem, llévatelo a tu casa, yo debo arreglar… bueno, ya sabes-lo miró seriamente-Confió en que lo mantengas tranquilo-.

-Si-levantó al castaño como pudo y tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos-Vamos, Seto-cruzó la calle con él.

Seto se dejaba llevar, con la cabeza gacha y sin decir nada en lo absoluto. Cuando Atem lo dejo en el sofá de su casa, lo atrapó y lo apegó lo mas posible a su cuerpo.

-Ya, calma-el moreno deseo ser más grande en esos momentos, para poder abrazarlo como él lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Pero solo podía aceptar que fuese Seto quien lo acunara en sus brazos.

-Mokuba-pronunció con voz ahoga-Perdóname por favor-sujetaba a Atem con todas sus fuerzas, como si temiera que se fuera también.

-Seto-lo miró a los ojos-Sabes que esta bien si lloras, yo e llorado ante ti ¿No?-.

El ojiazul lo miro largamente y un par de lágrimas se le escaparon.

-No fui un buen hermano, hace ya un año que no hablábamos, Atem-se notaba que reprimía el llanto-No tengo derecho a llorar, ni a pedirle perdón-.

-Oh, Seto-le dio un beso en la frente-No digas eso, siempre fuiste un buen hermano-.

-Atem, no me dejes nunca-lo miró con ojos llorosos y el corazón del egipcio dio un brinco.

-No necesitas pedirme eso-besó sus labios, aun frios por la nieve-Estaremos siempre juntos-.

Seto lo sujeto y lo obligo a recostarse en el sofá, para después ocultar el rostro en su pecho y largarse a llorar en un amargo silencio.

Atem le acariciaba los cabellos, pero ya no le dijo mas nada, supuso que era lo mejor, dejar que se desahogara.

No sabia si las palabras de Seto eran por la debilidad del momento o si eran reales, pero en el fondo de su ser deseo que fuese eso ultimo. Quería poder consolarlo siempre en los momentos difíciles como ese.


	8. Egipto

CAPITULO 8: EGIPTO

Fueron días difíciles los que siguieron. Shen se encargo de organizar todo, y el funeral de Mokuba se hizo rápido. No había muchos invitados, unas pocas personas de la empresa, Yugi también fue invitado, junto con sus amigos. Lógicamente también estaban Shen y Atem, acompañando al castaño en todo momento.

Seto apenas hablaba, tampoco quería comer ni mucho menos dormir. Lucia atormentado, pero nunca lloro, ni cuando vio el cuerpo de su hermano, ni cuando este finalmente era cremado como dictaban las leyes japonesas.

-¿Qué haremos con él?-Shen se desplomo en un sofá, los pocos invitados al funeral ya se habían ido. Seto estaba en su habitación, Shen lo había obligado a dormir un rato.

-No lo se-se sentó a su lado, ambos aun vestían de luto-Pero no creo que fuese necesario golpearlo tan duro-.

-Era eso o drogarlo, necesita descansar, y nosotros también-.

-Tienes la delicadeza de un elefante-soltó una risa nerviosa y amarga-Descansar… ¿Y si vamos a otro lado?-observo a su alrededor-Lejos de esta mansión y de los recuerdos de Mokuba-.

-¿Y a donde podríamos ir?-se froto los ojos, no podía mantenerlos abiertos por el cansancio.

-Egipto, e estado ahorrando para ir, puedo llevarlos a los dos-.

-Supongo que no estaría mal, si, un ambiente nuevo le haría bien-asintió levemente-Vacaciones-.

-Perfecto entonces-.

Les tomo un tiempo, alrededor de dos semanas, organizar todo, pero eso era bueno, a ninguno le parecía recomendable llevar a Seto a ningún lado hasta que se calmara.

-No quiero ir-era llevado por los dos, uno de cada brazo.

-Te hará bien-Atem le sonrió, Seto había recuperado un poco su semblante, pero seguía sin poder dormir.

-Además Atem esta pagando todo, es un regalo-.

-Bueno-suspiró con resignación, aunque se sentía un poco mejor, realmente no tenía ánimos de nada. Se había dado cuenta de que no extrañaba a Mokuba, ya se había acostumbrado a no tenerlo cerca, lo que lo atormentaba era la culpa, necesita su perdón y nunca lo tendría. Sentía asco de si mismo por ser tan egoísta con su hermano, incluso cuando este ya estaba muerto.

-Siempre quise subir a esta cosa-miraba con grandes ojos el avión con forma de dragón.

-En mi opinión es de mal gusto, como sea, suban-Shen los apuro.

En la cabeza del dragón podía verse la cabina, por dentro, en el cuerpo del dragón, estaba el resto. Asientos, un pequeño bar y todo lo demás. Un autentico y lujoso avión privado.

Shen eral piloto, cosa con la que Seto no estaba nada feliz, pero al parecer estaba a merced de ellos dos y no podía replicarles.

Seto miro como la nave se elevaba a través de la ventanilla. Quizás tenían razón, le haría bien unas vacaciones, pensar en otras cosas.

Se quedo así, callado por unas horas, mirando las nubes, aunque no las miraba realmente.

-Seto-Atem, que había estado dando vueltas curioseando todo, se le acercó y se inclinó para verlo a los ojos-¿Tienes hambre?-.

-Si-lo miró fijo-De ti-lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas.

-Seto-sonrió bobamente-¿Estas de mejor humor?-se acomodó.

-Un poco-jugaba con los mechones dorados-¿Y tú?-.

-Han sido demasiadas cosas juntas, pero estoy bien, ya no tengo que preocuparme por Yugi-le jalo las mejillas-Solo por ti, no quiero que te amargues-.

-Oye-sujetó sus manos-Duele-sonrió.

-Tienes las mejillas blanditas-volvió a atacarlo, parecía divertirle mucho hacer eso.

-Tan infantil-lo giró para que mirara al frente y le rodeo los brazos con los suyos, impidiendo que se moviera-Y pequeño-apoyó el mentón en la cabeza ajena.

-Tu eres demasiado alto-infló las mejillas.

-No, tú eres enano, igual que Shen-resopló-Pero al menos su cabello no amenaza con sacarme un ojo-.

-Seto, que malo eres-se agitó, intentando soltarse, pero Kaiba lo sostenía con fuerza, se sentía como un ratón atrapado por una serpiente.

-El faraón más enano del mundo, si, seguramente habrías pasado a la historia por ser el más bajito de todos-.

-Deja de burlarte-lo miró-Tu siempre fuiste demasiado alto, además usabas ese sombrero ridículo-.

-Seth lo usaba, no yo-rodó los ojos.

-Como sea, en esa época podría haberte mandado a cortar las piernas por burlarte de mi estatura-.

-Oh, que cruel ¿Habrías sido un tirano?-ahora lo sostenía con un solo brazo, el otro lo tenia ocupado intentando aplanar su cabello, le sorprendía descubrir que de hecho era suave-Tan esponjoso-.

-Déjame- Atem se sentía más pequeño que de costumbre-Y no, no lo habría sido-.

-Si logro aplanarlo, serás varios centímetros más enano-rió.

-Quiero que este viaje termine ya-aun intentaba librarse, aunque a decir verdad le gustaba que Seto hiciera esas cosas, era un buen progreso.

-Me gustaría verte con ropas egipcias como las de aquella vez-desvió su mano libre hacia las piernas del moreno-Usabas una falda muy corta-.

-No era una falda-frunció el ceño, sonrojado-Y quizás me vista de esa forma, pero solo para ti-.

-¿Y bailaras para mi?-seguía acariciándolo.

-Si quieres-se estremeció-Detente, no estamos solo ¿Recuerdas?-.

-Shen no puede oírnos desde la cabina-le mordió una oreja.

-No, pero-gimió y se mordió los labios-Me incomoda, además él aun te quiere, no seria bueno que nos vea-.

-Tienes razón-dejó de "acosarlo" pero no lo soltó-Tendré que esperar-.

-Gracias-suspiró, aliviado.

-Supongo que iremos a ver a los hermanos Ishtar-decidió cambiar de tema.

-Pues si, pero si no quieres quedarte con ellos podemos ir a un hotel-.

-No lo se, ya veremos-olfateó su cabello un poco-Huele bien-.

-Cambie de shampoo, el nuevo huele a chocolate-se acomodó un poco mas, Seto era un asiento bastante cómodo.

-Si, ya lo note, va bien contigo-sonrió-Quiero comerte-le dijo al oído.

Atem se estremeció y lo miro de reojo-Quizás luego-contestó con torpeza.

-Deberíamos aprovechar estas vacaciones para… -.

-Iré a ver si Shen necesita algo-se liberó de alguna forma y prácticamente corrió hacia la cabina.

Seto lo dejo ir y rió con disimulo, le gustaba ese lado tan inocente del moreno.

-¿Paso algo?-Shen se sorprendió al ver entrar a Atem tan de repente.

-Seto esta en celo-rió, tomando el asiento del copiloto.

-Oh, eso-tocó un par de botones-Me sorprende que no lo hayan hecho ya-.

-No tengo apuro-.

-¿Te da miedo?-lo miró.

-No, no es eso-se cruzó de brazos-Es que… estas tu, Shen-.

-Tonto, no te preocupes por mi, ya acepte como son las cosas-le dio unas palmadas en la espalda-Pobrecito, espero que puedas soportar a Seto, es muy… enérgico-.

-Calla-se sonrojó al máximo y miró a otro lado.

Shen se limito a reír y no le dijo mas nada, debía concentrarse, aun quedaban varias horas de viaje.

Cuando finalmente aterrizaron en aquella tierra de momias y pirámides, los tres bajaron rápidamente, artos del interior del avión. Habían sido 12 largas horas, quizás un poco más.

-A la vuelta piloteas tú, Seto-Shen se estiró felinamente.

-Claro-se estiraba también.

-Que cansado-Atem suspiró-Ishizu y Marik deben estarnos esperando-.

Y en efecto, los hermanos estaban esperándolos fuera del aeropuerto.

Se saludaron cortésmente. Shen se mantenía al margen, era el único que no conocía a esos dos.

Los miro con atención, como hacia siempre que conocía a alguien nuevo. La mujer, Ishizu, era alta y hermosa, casi alcanzaba la estatura de Kaiba, tenia cabello negro y ojos azules, pero no le parecían tan bonitos como los del castaño. Se notaba que era la hermana mayor.

Marik en cambio era mas bajo, de cabellos claros y algo alborotados, un lindo y fino rostro, de ojos violetas, más claros que los de Atem, decorados con líneas negras que llegaban casi hasta sus mejillas. Había algo en él que le resultaba fascinante, era de esas raras ocasiones en las que alguien le agradaba apenas verlo.

-Así que, Marik ¿No?-se le acercó y se apoyó en su hombro con descaro, tenían la misma estatura-Parece que en Egipto solo hay gente guapa-.

-Ah…-Marik lo miraba con sorpresa, no supo que contestarle.

-Shen-Seto lo apartó, jalándole una oreja-No hagas eso-lo conocía bien y sabia que se proponía.

-Idiota-chasqueó la lengua, mientras se frotaba su adolorida oreja-¿No dejaras que me divierta?-.

-Acabas de saludarlo-lo reprendió-Compórtate-.

-Si, jefe-resopló.

Tras eso, subieron al vehículo de los dos hermanos, eran un jeep. Solo subieron Ishizu, quien conducía, Seto, Atem y Shen, Marik en cambio iba junto a ellos, en una motocicleta.

Shen no dejaba de mirarlo, de alguna forma recordaba a un gato observando a su presa.

-Luce interesado-comentó Atem, divertido por la situación.

-No tiene ninguna sutileza-el castaño lucia enojado, no estaba celoso ni nada por el estilo, más bien le molestaba la falta de tacto que podía tener Shen a veces.

-Mi hermano es demasiado tímido-Ishizu soltó una risita-Se paciente con él-miró al pelinegro que iba sentando a su lado.

-¿No te molesta?-la miró.

-No, si estas con Seto Kaiba y Atem, debes ser de confianza-miró a los mencionados por el retrovisor, iban de la mano, no le sorprendía, Ishizu podía ver el pasado, sabía cosas que posiblemente ellos aun no recordaban.

-Seto, cómprame una motocicleta-se giro para ver al castaño con ojos caprichosos.

-Solo si prometes ser prudente-.

-Lo prometo-sonrió.

-Esta bien-suspiró, no le creía en lo absoluto-Te comprare una motocicleta-.

-Gracias-regresó su atención a Marik, que no notaba que estaba siendo observado.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, los tres fueron directo a darse una ducha y dormir, ya habría tiempo para otras cosas al día siguiente, cuando estuviesen descansados.

Kaiba y Atem compartían habitación, lógicamente a ninguno de los dos les incomodaba. Seto abrazaba al moreno de forma posesiva, como si temiera que se fuese a escapar. A Atem no le molestaba, mientras Seto durmiese tranquilo estaría bien.

Al día siguiente, todos se encontraron para desayunar. Ishizu no estaba, al parecer había tenido que salir por un asunto del museo en el que trabajaba, así que era Marik quien se encargo de preparar el desayuno para sus invitados.

Seto estaba sentando bebiendo su café tranquilamente, mientras intentaba leer el periódico, era gracioso que pudiese leer egipcio antiguo y no el actual.

-¿Y aquí que dice?-le preguntaba a Atem de vez en cuando, había cosas que entendía y otras que no.

-Dice que siguen desapareciendo jóvenes por todo Egipto, se cree que es alguna clase de grupo que trafica con persona_s_-alzó una ceja-Realmente me sorprende que aun pasen esas cosas-.

-En aquella época no era muy diferente ¿No?-.

-Si, pero a diferencia de lo que se cree, los egipcios tratábamos bien a nuestros esclavos-.

Shen los había estado mirando un rato, pero su conversación le resultaba demasiado aburrida, así que se concentro en Marik, estaba despeinado y se notaba que aun tenía sueño.

-Así que, eres de los que lucen bien incluso recién levantados-le sonrió con picardía.

Marik, que había permanecido muy callado, intento ignorarlo, bebía de su taza sin mirarle, pero su extremo sonrojo le delataba.

-No seas tímido-se le acercó, aprovechando que Atem y Seto estaban demasiado enfrascados en su conversación como para prestarle atención.

-No soy tímido, tú eres un atrevido-seguía sin mirarlo.

-Es que eres encantador-le tomo un mechón de pelo-Y tienes un aspecto tan exótico-.

-Déjame-le dio un manotazo y se fue de ahí rápidamente.

-Me encanta que te hagas el difícil-lo persiguió.

-Seto ¿Deberíamos dejar que haga eso?-Atem lo miro marchar tras el pobre Marik, que ahora estaba corriendo por los pasillos.

-Déjalo, ya se le pasara, creo que solo quiere molestarlo-rió.

-Ya veo-lo miró-Vamos a pasear-le robó un beso-Solos-.

-Me gusta eso de solos-.

Pasearon juntos hasta el atardecer, sin guías ni nada, solo los dos, dejándose guiar por sus pasos y un antiguo sentido de la orientación, aun podían reconocer ciertos lugares, por mucho que hubiesen cambiado.

Eso se repitió durante tres días, no tenían problemas en dejar a Shen atrás, pues este parecía muy entretenido en acosar a Marik y no les prestaba atención en lo absoluto. Adoraban pasear juntos, hablaban poco, solo disfrutaban del momento. Los paisajes, la gente, incluso los ruidos y las cosas extrañas que podían verse en ocasiones. A ambos los invadía un sentimiento de profunda nostalgia, pero a la vez estaban felices ahí, paseando de la mano.

-Seto-se apoyo en su hombro, habían encontrado un lugar ideal para observar las pirámides, y lo mejor era que no había nadie por esa zona-¿Te sientes mejor?-.

-La verdad, si-tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos-Cuando estamos así, tan solos, siento mucha paz-.

-Yo también, pero no deja de parecerme extraño-rió suavemente-Estar contigo-.

-Creo que eso nunca cambiara-rió también.

-¿Vamos? En cuanto anochezca empezara a hacer mucho frio-.

-Tienes razón-le ofreció su brazo y Atem lo tomo de inmediato-Pero iremos a un hotel-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-Es mas privado-contestó con tono de obviedad mientras avanzaba.

-Seto-se ruborizó y desvió la mirada al suelo.

-No tiene que pasar nada si no quieres-realmente no tenía intenciones de apresurarlo.

-Si quiero-contestó rápidamente-Pero, me apena, es todo-.

"Tan lindo" pensó el castaño, suspirando.

-Seré cuidadoso, no te preocupes-.

-Eso lo se-estaba nervioso, apretaba el brazo de Seto con fuerza, y mientras veía aquel hotel cada vez mas y mas cerca, sentía como su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Incluso por un momento pensó en salir corriendo, pero estaba seguro de que Kaiba no se lo perdonaría.

Cuando entraron al hotel y pidieron una habitación, la más costosa, porque Seto Kaiba odiaba las cosas baratas, Atem temblaba como una hoja. Estaba seguro de estar dejando la marca de sus dedos en el brazo del ojiazul, pero Seto no decía nada, lo llevo en silencio hasta la habitación.

-¿Qué tal si nos bañamos juntos?-le sonrió- Así estarás mas relajado, además podre sacarme toda esta arena de encima- se revolvió el cabello y cayo algo de arena, era lo único que odiaba de ese país.

-Me parece bien-le gustaba que Seto fuese tan considerado, sin mencionar que también estaba lleno de arena.

Entraron al baño, tanto este como la habitación en si tenían un ambiente muy intimo. Había un gran jacuzzi y estaba iluminado con velas.

-Seto-lo miró feo-¿Acaso lo planeaste?-.

-Pero por supuesto que lo planee ¿Qué creías?-rio.

-Tonto-suspiró.

-Como sea, tomemos una ducha antes-comenzó a quitarse la ropa, sin buscar ser provocativo. Sabía bien que Atem estaba demasiado nervioso.

El moreno se limito a asentir y se desvistió también, clavando la vista en el suelo.

-Vas a tener que mirarme en algún momento-lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo bajo la ducha, la abrió y el agua cayo sobre ellos con la temperatura ideal desde el principio-Perfecto-dijo mirando fijamente a Atem, era difícil saber si se refería al agua o al egipcio.

-Hn-lo miró finalmente, era la primera vez que se veían desnudos-Perfecto-repitió.

-¿El agua? ¿O Yo?-ambos se dispusieron a ducharse tranquilamente, al menos Atem lucia un poco mas relajado.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta-.

-Las dos cosas, Atem, pero en especial tú-lo apegó a su cuerpo y aprovecho para ayudarle a lavarse el cabello.

-Me refería a ti-le aclaró, cerrando los ojos para que no le entrara shampoo -Huele a chocolate-.

-Hice traer la marca que usas-.

Cuando terminaron de ducharse, Seto tomó a Atem en brazos y lo llevo hasta el jacuzzi. Atem no le replico nada, de alguna forma le gustaba ser cargado.

Entraron juntos al agua. Kaiba lo sostuvo contra su pecho "No quiero soltarlo nunca" pensó, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Seto-sentía las mejillas arder, estaban tan cerca, y esta vez podía sentir sus pieles rozándose.

-Eres tan suave y delicado, Atem-lo besó y recorrió su cuerpo con lentitud.

-Seto-se estremecía, aferrándose a su espalda, le enterraba ligeramente las uñas. A Seto no parecía molestarle para nada.

Estuvieron así largo rato, solo recorriendo el cuerpo ajeno, explorando cada rincón. Cuando la temperatura del agua había bajado demasiado, salieron y se secaron torpemente, como si algo los apurara.

Atem estaba como hipnotizado, se dejaba hacer por el castaño y obedecía sus órdenes silenciosas.

Seto lo cargo en brazos de nuevo y lo llevo hasta la cama, dejándolo ahí con cuidado.

-Con permiso, mi faraón, su sacerdote cometerá sacrilegio esta noche-bromeó, acorralándolo contra el lecho.

-Tonto, hace mucho que lo estamos haciendo-rió un poco.

-No creo que Seth hiciera algo como esto-mordió su cuello con fuerza.

-No…-gimió-Lo recordaría si así fuera-lo rodeó instintivamente con sus piernas.

-Moriría de celos si ese sujeto te hubiese tomado primero-lo miró a los ojos, auténticamente celoso.

-Pero si son el mismo-rodó los ojos.

-No-lamia y mordía todo lo que estaba a su alcance mientras hablaba-Esta noche y siempre, para ti solo debo ser yo-.


	9. Subterráneo

Shen miraba por la ventana, había dejado de molestar a Marik, preocupado de que esos dos aun no hubiesen regresado.

-¿Y por que no los llamas?-opinó el rubio, algo preocupado también, últimamente era peligroso andar por ahí solo.

-Ya lo intente, pero tienen los celulares apagados-frunció el ceño-Seguramente solo se fueron a hacer sus "cosas"-suspiró.

-Hn, esperemos que sea eso-estaba detrás de Shen, mirando su espalda desde un sillón, mientras barajaba su mazo de cartas tranquilamente. Al menos ya no estaba siendo acosado por el pelinegro, un interés tan repentino por su persona era algo demasiado raro.

-¿Tu también juegas eso?-se volteó y lo miró, alertado por el sonido característico de las cartas, lo ponía un poco nervioso, Seto solía hacer eso cuando estaba molesto.

-Si-ladeó la cabeza-¿Alguien no lo juega actualmente?-suspiró, Marik se había alejado totalmente de los torneos luego de lo que había hecho la ultima vez.

-Yo no lo juego, no es lo mío-.

-Ya veo, no se que haces con esos dos entonces-.

-Se hacer otras cosas-se sentó a su lado-Pregúntale a Seto porque trabajo para él-.

-No se si quiero saber-.

-Deberíamos salir nosotros también-lo tomó del mentón y le robó un beso-Prometo portarme bien-.

-Por favor, ya basta-se ruborizó, pero no lo aparto.

-No parece que te moleste-lo besó de nuevo, lo sostenía de la nuca, previniendo que intentara escaparse.

Marik se dejo, Shen le había ganado por cansancio. Entonces se escucho a alguien carraspear y ambos se separaron para mirar.

-Hermana-se sonrojó aun más al verla.

-Cuñada-Shen sonreía como si nada.

-¡¿Cuñada?!-Marik lo miró con indignación.

-Por favor, si van a hacer esas cosas que no sea en la sala-Ishizu intentaba no reír.

-Claro, cuñada-repitió aquella palabra, haciendo que Marik lo fulminara con la mirada-Vamos, querido-le dijo en tono burlón, tomando su mano y llevándoselo a la fuerza.

-Deja de decir esas cosas, apenas me conoces-intentaba soltarse, pero el pelinegro era fuerte, demasiado.

-Lo se-se detuvo en un pasillo y lo acorralo contra la pared-Pero, no se, siento que te conozco desde siempre-le robó el tercer beso de la noche-O quizás solo te tengo ganas, quien sabe-.

-¡Estúpido!-lo empujó-¡Deja de tocarme!-.

-No te enfades-lo miró con calma-De verdad me gustas, y se que no te soy indiferente, no entiendo porque me rechazas-.

-¡No quiero tener nada con nadie, nunca mas!-se alejó rápidamente y se encerró en su habitación, dando un portazo.

Shen resopló con fastidio y decidió dejarlo en paz.

Mientras, lejos de ahí, cierto faraón dormía tranquilamente. Seto lo observaba y acariciaba su mejilla, estaba dispuesto a no soltarlo nunca. No perdería otro ser querido de nuevo.

No podía dormir, así que observo a su cansado amante un largo tiempo. Las horas pasaban y sus pensamientos se volvieron algo erráticos, perdidos entre el sueño y la lucidez.

Se encontró pensando en cosas terribles, como no dejarlo salir nunca mas, encerrarlo para que nada le sucediese, para que aunque llegaran a discutir y odiarse, hubiese una oportunidad de reconciliación o al menos de perdón.

Se reprendió a si mismo por esas ideas, pero supo que haría de todo para protegerlo, aunque lo consideraran loco por ello. Loco era una buena definición, estaba tan loco por el moreno que sentía celos de si mismo, de su yo del pasado. La sola idea de que hubiese tenido algo con Seth lo llenaba de ira y recelo. Pero no había nada de eso en los recuerdos de Atem ni en los suyos propios, eso le tranquilizaba, incluso aunque fuese la reencarnación de ese sujeto, pensaban y sentían de forma diferente hacia el faraón, hacia Atem, que seguía siendo la misma persona.

Lo abrazó con cuidado, debía intentar dormir un poco. Atem se movió ante aquel abrazo, pero no despertó.

Soñaba, era el sueño recurrente de siempre, buscaba algo en aquel laberinto, pero alguien lo perseguía y ahora sabia que era para impedirle encontrar lo que sea que buscaba. Lo que Atem no sabia, era que Seto tenia un sueño similar, la diferencia era que no era perseguido, había una figura bloqueando su camino, impidiéndole avanzar. Ninguno de los dos podía alcanzar su objetivo, sea cual fuese.

Paso un mes, todo un milagro que Kaiba se tomara vacaciones tan largas, aun teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Atem miraba al castaño mientras guardaba sus cosas, partirían de regreso a Japón al día siguiente. Seto parecía estar bien, algunos lo considerarían insensible por recuperarse tan pronto de la muerte de su hermano, pero Atem sabia que era una calma superficial, aun no esta bien del todo, quizás nunca lo estaría, pero el ojiazul sencillamente sabia como mostrarse calmo y frio. Además, un mes era un tiempo considerable para sanar cualquier herida, y Atem se había encargado de que fueran las mejores vacaciones posibles.

-Todo listo-cerró la maleta y suspiró-¿Un ultimo paseo? Seto-se colgó de su cuello, sonriente, aun había tanto que deseaba ver, pero ambos debían volver a su trabajo.

-Si quieres-le rodeó la cintura-Me sorprende que no estés cansado, con lo de hace un rato-.

-Calla-se sonrojó y miró a otro lado-¿Vamos si o no?-.

-Claro-.

Iban saliendo, pero alguien los detuvo.

-Van a salir otra vez-Shen los miraba con reproche, se sentía ignorado y bastante frustrado por culpa de Marik.

-¿No hay cierta persona con la que debes disculparte antes de partir mañana?-Seto le hablo con tono autoritario.

-No le hice nada-suspiró-No entiendo porque me rechaza-.

-Solo ve y discúlpate-se alejó, llevándose a Atem consigo.

Shen los miro irse, enojado.

-Deberías ser mas compresivo con él-Atem miró al mas alto y sonrió- Actúas como su padre últimamente-.

-Eso es porque se esta portando como un crio-resopló-No solo eso-miró a su alrededor, habían caminado tan rápido que no había notado cuando llegaron a esa parte del enorme mercado, cientos y cientos de puestos al aire libre, vendían de todo, la mayor parte para estafar turistas ignorantes-Odio que siga portándose como un …-.

-Como un prostituto-.

-Exacto-asintió, desviando su mirada hacia un puesto con animales, eran criaturas exóticas, nada legal-Repulsivo-.

-Pobrecitos-se inclinó a ver una jaula en particular, había un halcón dentro.

-Ni lo pienses, no le daré dinero a este sujeto-.

-Pero míralo, es tan lindo-sonrió bobamente.

-No sabes como cuidar uno de esos-.

-Si se, teníamos halcones ¿Recuerdas?-lo miró-Y también de estas preciosas-señaló una pecera con serpientes.

-Esas me gustan-admitió-Pero no, no apoyare el trafico de animales-.

-Hn, tienes razón-agachó la cabeza.

-Maldición-terminó por comprar todos los animales y pagarle a ese hombre como para que no tuviera que trabajar mas en la vida-¿Contento?-.

-Si, gracias-rió-¿Y que haremos con todo esto?-eran muchas jaulas.

-Nos quedamos con una serpiente y con el halcón, el resto van a un refugio o algo así-.

Atem estaba muy contento con su nueva mascota, de regreso en la casa la saco de su jaula y la acaricio con cuidado.

-Te llamare Horus-miró al castaño-Y la serpiente debería ser Seth-.

-No le pondré el nombre de ese sujeto-frunció el ceño-Se llamara Ra-.

-Como quieras, pero hay dioses serpiente sabes-.

-No me gustan-.

-Tan terco-rió-Bien, Horus y Ra entonces-besó al halcón en el pico-Tan lindo-.

-Deja de besarlo-lo miraba con indignación.

-¿Estas celoso?-volvió a besar al animal.

-No, pero luego me besaras y me pasaras sus gérmenes-resopló, no podía estar celoso de un ave ¿Verdad?

-No seas tonto, mi lindo Horus no tiene gérmenes-llenó al ave de besos, el halcón se dejaba tranquilamente, era muy manso.

En otra parte de la casa, Shen llamaba a una puerta, la de Marik. Entendía porque debía disculparse, pero no quería hacerlo.

El rubio abrió la puerta y lo miro con mala cara, había estado todo ese tiempo evadiéndolo, pero era difícil, Shen era persistente, incluso había hecho que Kaiba le comprase una moto para poder seguirlo cuando salía con la suya.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Dis… disculparme-se notaba que aquello hería profundamente su orgullo-Siento si te incomode, Marik-.

-Disculpas aceptadas, adiós-intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Shen se lo impidió.

-No, déjame hablar, por favor-lo miraba con suplica, la puerta crujió, pues Shen la sostenía con una mano, y la apretaba con fuerza, estaba enfadado y sumamente frustrado con todo eso.

-Bien, pero no rompas nada-realmente no quería saber nada con ese chico, pero tampoco quería terminar peleando, era obvio que perdería.

-Escucha yo…-se rascó la nuca, pensando en que decir-Yo solía, bueno, solía ser un prostituto-confeso, sin poder encontrar mejores palabras para expresarse-Se que soy muy directo y atrevido, pero no conozco otra forma, de verdad me gustas-.

-Entiendo-estaba sorprendido, pero no del todo, de alguna forma lo había sospechado-Pero deberías aprender a ser más sutil-.

-Lo siento, pero entiéndeme-lo miró de arriba abajo-Ni siquiera yo mostraba mi ombligo con tanto descaro-rió-Así que no pensé que te molestara-.

-Ya veo-se sonrojó y se cubrió la parte expuesta de su vientre con un brazo-Te vas mañana ¿No?-.

-Si ¿Por qué?-ladeó la cabeza.

-Bueno, supongo que no estaría mal si nos mantenemos en contacto-jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, quizás debía darle una oportunidad a Shen, no parecía mal chico después de todo.

-Claro-contestó, emocionado-Gracias-lo abrazó-Así podre convencerte de que me visites-lo besó, sabiendo que Marik no se resistiría, nunca lo hacia, a pesar de que luego terminaba huyendo.

-Solo si aprendes a controlarte-lo apartó después de un rato.

-Lo intentare-.

Al día siguiente, estaban listos para partir. Ya estaban en el aeropuerto, a punto de abordar su avión.

-Vuelvan pronto-les sonrió Ishizu.

-Lo haremos ¿Cierto Seto?-Atem miró al castaño de forma demandante.

-Ya veremos-sonrió.

-Nos vemos, Marik-Shen se despidió con un gesto.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto-Marik le regresó el saludo con calma.

-Vamos ya-Seto entró en el avión y los demás lo siguieron-Esta vez piloteo yo-.

-No tengo objeciones con eso-rió el pelinegro.

A cierta distancia, alguien tomaba fotos del grupo, y no era la primera vez, esa persona llevaba varios días siguiéndolos.

-Al jefe no le gustara esto-resopló, se estaba marchando, eso no era nada bueno.

Guardó la cámara de fotos y se marchó, directo a la parte mas marginal de la ciudad. Entró a una casa que no resaltaba de las demás, pequeña y miserable. No había gran cosa dentro, unos pocos muebles y nada más, pero a diferencia de otras casas, esta poseía un sótano.

Entro allí, los pasillos se extendían y serpenteaban por todos lados. Tras varios metros de no verse más que una negra pared, comenzaban a oírse cosas, para finalmente dar con la zona de las jaulas.

No eran animales lo que mantenían ahí, eran personas, chicos y chicas que no pasaban de los 20, algunos ni siquiera había alcanzado la adolescencia aun.

Era un amplio calabozo, casi repleto, se escuchaban quejidos y el aire apestaba a mugre y muerte.

Pero bastaba con tomar una desviación para encontrarse con pasillos iluminados, decorados bellamente, allí había silencio y olía a perfume, solo había una puerta al final, y el hombre caminó hasta ella y la cruzó.

-Jefe-miró al hombre allí sentado, entre telas y cojines, rodeado de jóvenes hombres y mujeres, que se notaba estaban ahí para complacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Jefe-lo miró con temor-Los chicos que estábamos siguiendo, acaban de marcharse, al parecer van de regreso a Japón-.

-Hn-gruñó suavemente-¿También él?-.

-Así es-asintió, entregándole la cámara de fotos-Como puede ver, sube al avión con los otros dos, solo se quedaron la mujer y el joven de cabello claro-.

El otro reviso las fotos tranquilamente, los habían seguido por días, pero habían esperado demasiado. Se detuvo en una foto en particular.

-Tan lindo-suspiró-Iremos por ellos -sonrió-Esos tres se venderán muy bien, pero él será para mi-le regresó la cámara.

-Lo se, jefe-asintió.

-Ve y no decepciones-.

El hombre de la cámara salió de aquella mansión subterránea, tenía una misión que cumplir.


	10. Secuestrado

CAPITULO 10: SECUESTRADO

Shen estaba muy feliz, sonreía bobamente mientras respondía mensaje tras mensaje de Marik. De vez en cuando soltaba una risita o suspiraba de manera extraña.

Kaiba lo observaba desde su escritorio, era fascinante ver a Shen comportarse como un adolescente, pero no estaba seguro de que le gustara, Shen estaba distraído y eso no era bueno para su trabajo.

Atem por su parte, estaba encantado con su halcón mascota, lo llevaba en el hombro como si fuese un simple perico, le hablaba como a un niño y le daba besos como quien besa a su perro o gato. Eso también molestaba a Seto, le gustaban los animales, pero besarlos no le parecía un comportamiento adecuado.

No era que estuviese celoso de un ave, claro que no, eso seria estúpido. Soltó una risa nerviosa ante su ridículo pensamiento, y regreso la atención a su trabajo, esos dos y sus acciones lo distraían demasiado.

-Oye, Seto, salgamos a almorzar luego-Atem se sentó en el escritorio, dejando que el halcón se paseara libremente por la oficina.

-Claro, solo no lleves a esa gallina súper desarrollada-le contestó sin mirarlo.

-No te agrada mi lindo Horus-hizo un fingido puchero-Quiero comer carne-.

-Bien ¿Y tu? Shen-firmaba unos papeles mientras hablaba.

-Si, carne estaría bien-asintió apenas, con la vista en su celular.

-Bueno, entonces regresen a su trabajo hasta que sea hora almorzar-les dijo con un claro tono de orden.

-Si, jefe-contestaron los otros dos al unísono.

Cuando finalmente fue hora almorzar, salieron los tres, Seto llevaba uno de cada brazo, como ya era costumbre.

-Quiero comer algo bueno-comentó Shen-En Egipto casi muero de hambre-había pasado solo una semana de su regreso, y Shen parecía dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido en lo que a comida se refería.

-¿No te gusto la comida egipcia?-preguntó Atem, inclinándose un poco para poder verlo a través del castaño.

-No, pero me gustaron los egipcios-rió.

-Eso lo notamos perfectamente-intervino el ojiazul-Parece que no te fue tan mal-.

-Bueno, Marik y yo hablamos, estoy intentando convencerle de que me de una oportunidad-.

Entraron a un restaurante, alguien entro tras ellos y cuando tomaron una mesa, esa persona tomo otra mesa cercana.

Nada de esto fue ignorado por el trio, sin embargo, no era raro que periodistas y fotógrafos los siguieran a veces, incluso algún que otro fan loco. Ese en particular llevaba siguiéndolos casi desde que habían regresado de su viaje. Quizás buscaba la confirmación de que Seto Kaiba y el campeón actual de duelo de monstruos estaban saliendo.

-Sigo sin entender porque no quieres que nadie sepa-Atem murmuro aquello, mientras jugaba con su comida con claro mal humor.

-Porque harían escandalo, ya dicen cosas que no deberían-suspiró-Quizás, mas adelante, lo confirme yo mismo ante las cámaras-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-De verdad-.

Comieron los tres con más calma luego de eso. Shen no dejaba de vigilar al sujeto que insistía en seguirles, era sospechoso, mas de lo habitual.

Al terminar su almuerzo, regresaron al trabajo, Shen y Atem no salieron hasta la noche. Seto se quedo, a pesar de los reclamos de los otros dos.

El ojiazul miro por la ventana un rato, al encontrarse en soledad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era raro, pero realmente se había acostumbrado a estar en compañía de alguno de ellos, las noches solitarias en aquella oficina habían quedado atrás hacia mucho.

Regreso a su asiento, había mucho trabajo atrasado por culpa de esas dichosas vacaciones, aunque habían valido la pena, se sentía mejor consigo mismo, menos culpable. Sin mencionar el "tiempo de calidad" con Atem.

Observo la pantalla sin ánimos, se estaba volviendo todo un vago. Lanzo un suspiro y se puso a trabajar nuevamente, con suerte terminaría en un par de horas y podría volver a casa o mejor aun, a casa de Atem.

Paso un tiempo, hora y media según el reloj en la esquina de la pantalla. Sus dedos detuvieron sus acciones cuando el castaño escucho un ruido, se tenso un poco, no había nadie en el edificio, solo él.

Se puso de pie y cruzó la oficina, tomó el pomo de la puerta con ligera duda, quizás solo fue algo que cayo en alguna de las otras oficinas. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso? Abrió la puerta y miró a ambos lados del pasillo, no había nada, solo tenue oscuridad, las luces del pasillo no eran muy potentes.

Estaba por regresar al interior de su oficina, pero entonces una bola negra rodo desde el interior de la oficina de enfrente.

-¿Pero que…?-antes de que terminara de formular su pregunta, aquella bola comenzó a soltar un espeso gas-Maldición-intentó cubrirse, pero fue tarde, de repente todo se puso negro…

-¿No crees que se esta tardando? Shen-.

-Si-miró su celular-Y no me contesta el último mensaje-frunció el ceño, estaba en casa del moreno, tomando un té.

-¿Crees que se quedo dormido?-preguntó con preocupación.

-Seria muy raro en él-suspiró-Mejor vamos a buscarlo, se enfadara, pero ni modo-.

-Bien-se puso de pie rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, se encontraron con lo que temían, Seto no estaba.

-Hn-Shen recogió algo del suelo-Joder-tenia esa aura de gato enfadado que lograba inspirar algo de miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Atem miraba la notebook del castaño, ahí en el escritorio, encendía, con un texto a medias, pero sin su dueño.

-Es una capsula de gas-la olio y tosió un poco-Posiblemente gas para dormir-.

-¿Qué estas…?-.

-Lo han secuestrado-lucia enojado, pero tranquilo, camino hasta el escritorio y se apodero de la computadora-Su ridículo abrigo tiene un localizador-.

Un pálido Atem recorrió la habitación mientras Shen se encargaba de aquello. Estaba asustado, pero sabía que si realmente alguien se había llevado al castaño, debía mantenerse firme.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó después de unos minutos.

-Hay una señal, pero-negó con la cabeza-No esta muy lejos, creo que se dieron cuenta, es posible que tiraran el abrigo por ahí-suspiró-Iré a ver, tu ve a la mansión-.

-¡No!-no era su intención gritar, pero no pudo evitarlo-Quiero ir contigo-.

-Escucha-lo miró fijamente, las esmeraldas brillaban furiosamente-Te necesito ahí, quiero que uses la computadora principal, podrás monitorear todo lo que hago, si algo pasa podrás enviar por ayuda-.

-No, tu escúchame-se le acercó y prácticamente lo arrinconó-No necesito un localizador para saber donde esta Seto-lo miraba con la autoridad y soberbia de quien alguna vez había sido rey- Me obedecerás a mi, e iremos por Seto-.

-¿Cómo puedes saber…?-.

-¡Calla!-resopló-Esta lejos, nos llevara unos días llegar-negó con la cabeza-Espero que no le pase nada-no sabia como, pero lo sabia, podía sentir a Seto a través de la distancia, si se esforzaba lo suficiente.

Los ojos azules miraron confusamente la oscuridad, estaba en un lugar frio, demasiado frio. Podía ver un pequeño haz de luz atravesar la puerta cerrada ante él, pero nada más. Tenia las manos atadas a la espalda, lo apretado de las ataduras y el extremo frio de la habitación le causaban dolor, pero nada que no pudiese soportar. Su boca estaba amordazada, también dolía.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar tan rápido como siempre ¿Qué había pasado? Un secuestro, sin duda ¿Dónde estaba? Imposible saberlo ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Tampoco podía saberlo ¿Para que lo querían? Para conseguir dinero, eso era lo mas seguro, aunque en ese caso, habrían secuestrado a las personas cercanas a él, Atem y Shen. Así que no sabía nada, solo quedaba esperar a que algo sucediese.

Paso un tiempo, no supo cuanto, el frio y la oscuridad le hacían perder la noción del tiempo, la puerta finalmente se abrió, dejando entrar a una alta figura cubierta con un grueso abrigo de piel.

Seto miro brevemente a su alrededor, estaba en un congelador, de esos que se usan para guardar carne. Luego miro a aquel sujeto, cabello negro y largo, piel morena, ojos ámbar, bastante joven ¿Unos 30 años quizá? Poco más, poco menos, era difícil saber. Tenia un rostro joven, atractivo y sereno, pero había algo en sus ojos que hacia notar que tenia mas edad de la aparentaba.

-Despertaste-se agachó para mirarlo de cerca-¿Tienes frio?-le tomó del mentón.

Lógicamente no podía hablar, así que Kaiba se limito a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh ¿Estas enojado?-le presionó los labios, logrando sacarle un leve quejido-Que lindo, quiero escuchar mas-presionó mas aquellos labios heridos por el frio, pero Seto no volvió a quejarse-Hn, ya veo-apartó sus manos-Mi nombre es Khalid, seguramente te preguntas porque te hice traer aquí-.

El vapor que escapaba de su boca olía a tabaco, a Seto le daba asco, le recordaba a su padrastro. Se aparto instintivamente, apegándose mas a la pared, luego solo asintió.

-Veras, tengo un negocio, muy lucrativo-le tomó un mechón de pelo y lo examino, frotándolo contra sus dedos-En Egipto, pagan muy bien por chicos y chicas jóvenes, aun mejor si son extranjeros-sonrió -Pero, no te traje para eso, tu serás para mi colección personal-se relamió-Te observe mucho tiempo, Seto Kaiba, mas del que puedes imaginar, cuando apareciste en mi tierra no podía creerlo-soltó un risa horrible, enfermiza-Y fuiste bien acompañado además-suspiró-Y te me escapaste, pero no importa, ya estas aquí, todo para mi-.

Seto lo miro con ira y le dijo, casi le grito algo incomprensible contra la mordaza.

-Calma-Khalid lo miraba con diversión, le quito la mordaza e hizo un gesto con su mano-Prosigue-.

-Había dos, no, tres ukes siguiéndome en Egipto ¡Tres!-le gritó, refiriéndose a Atem, Shen y Marik- ¿Por qué yo? Maldito enfermo-no sabia porque le enojaba tanto aquello, pensándolo mejor era bueno que no se hubiesen llevado a ninguno de esos tres, pero el frio y su orgullo no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

-Tus amigos son encantadores-le contestó con calma-Pero, como dije, te e observado por mucho tiempo, además, no veo diversión en chicos tan delicados y vulnerables, me gusta que sean un reto, como tu-soltó aquella risa maniática de nuevo-Nos divertiremos mucho, Seto-.

-¿Realmente piensas que cederé?-le mantenía la vista fija, directo a los ojos.

-No y eso es lo divertido-se puso de pie y se apartó riendo-Minare tu orgullo y voluntad hasta que me supliques, me suplicaras que te fornique para detener la tortura, y luego suplicaras por mas porque va a gustarte-podía leerse la locura en los ojos ámbar de Khalid, y él parecía disfrutar de esa locura-Ya saben donde llevarlo-salió de allí e inmediatamente entraron dos hombres.

-Maldito loco-esos hombres lo sujetaron de los brazos y se lo llevaron, no se resistió, su cuerpo estaba entumido por el frio.

Lo dejaron en una habitación y soltaron sus manos. No había ventanas, no tenia como saber donde estaba. Cuando los otros dos se fueron, inspecciono todo con la mirada, una habitación simple, nada espaciosa, pero sin duda tenia todo lo necesario para mantener a alguien ahí encerrado.

Se froto las muñecas adoloridas, se le habían hecho moretones, pero al menos ya no pasaría frio. Si lo habían soltado, significaba que no había forma de que pudiese escapar solo, lo más prudente era esperar y encontrar una oportunidad.

Lo primero era aliviar su helado cuerpo, así que sencillamente se acostó y se tapo por completo, la manta era gruesa y cálida. Seto se durmió al poco rato.

Khalid lo observaba gracias a una cámara en la habitación. Fumaba un habano tranquilamente, había seguido a Seto Kaiba desde que este se hizo famoso en el Duelo de Monstruos, hacia ya varios años. No podía contener la euforia de finalmente poder tenerlo para si.

Miro la mano que sostenía el cigarro, comenzaban a verse arrugas, odiaba eso, odiaba envejecer y especialmente odiaba la fealdad. Amaba las cosas hermosas y las personas interesantes, a su modo de ver, Kaiba encajaba perfectamente.

Lucia muy cómodo ahí dormido, no pensaba molestarlo por el momento, de vez en cuando lo regresaría al congelador, debía ir lento, no quería aburrirse demasiado pronto.

Para los amigos del castaño tenia otros planes, sin duda eran chicos lindos que se venderían muy bien, pero por el momento no eran mas que ases bajo la manga, un medio para asustar a Seto, amenazarlo con dañar a quienes quería. Cuando finalmente se hubiese rendido, los atraparía de todas formas.

También podía aprovechar la fortuna del ojiazul, eran puros beneficios, si las cosas salían bien. Por otro lado, había alguien que le preocupaba, el tal Shen, seguramente seria el único que le daría problemas, pero podía prescindir de él, eliminarlo si se volvía demasiado problemático.

Aspiro una gran bocanada de humo y lo contuvo unos momentos, saboreándolo, para luego soltarlo en una espesa nube. Serian días muy divertidos, los primeros días siempre eran los mejores, cuando la victima estaba al máximo de sus capacidades, le resultaba fascinante como se iban rindiendo poco a poco, algunos tardaban horas, pero otros días, semanas. Nunca habían llegado a durar meses, quizás Seto le diese esa satisfacción.

-Descansa, bello durmiente-soltó otra de sus horribles risas.


	11. Habano

-¿Cómo sabes?-.

-Solo conduce-.

-Pero...-suspiró-Bien-iban los dos en un auto, no iban muy rápido-¿Me vas a decir que tienes alguna clase de conexión psíquica con Seto?-rió, incrédulo.

-Algo así-miraba por la ventana, el viento agitaba sus mechones rubios, tenia una mirada fría y seria, a Shen le recordó un poco a Seto.

-Sabes, no es que no crea en esas cosas, pero me gustaría una explicación-.

-Seria demasiado largo-suspiró-Luego, cuando solucionemos esto-.

Shen se limito a asentir. El plan era simple, primero asegurarían a Seto, de lo demás se encargaría de la policía. El joven chino sabía que si mandaban a la policía directamente, el castaño podía terminar siendo ejecutado.

-¿Crees que estará bien?-Atem lo miró, como esperando una respuesta positiva.

-No lo se, depende de para que lo quieran, dudo que se para conseguir dinero-giró en una curva y observo el paisaje, habían salido de la ciudad-Porque en ese caso, la victima habría sido uno de nosotros-.

-Ya veo, tienes razón-se quedó pensativo-¿Y entonces?-.

-Seto tiene muchos enemigos, pueden ser muchas cosas-.

Lejos de ahí, el castaño despertaba, encontrándose con una oscuridad y un frio conocidos. Estaba en el congelado de nuevo. Seguramente lo habían llevado mientras dormía.

Se tardo un momento en ajustar sus ideas ¿Qué sabia ahora? No mucho ¿Dónde estaba? Seguía sin saber ¿Podía escapar? No, en lo absoluto ¿Para que lo querían? Para placer personal, al parecer.

El tal Khalid había dicho eso, Seto sentía que algo había fallado en el orden cósmico de las cosas y de repente él ocupaba el lugar que se suponía era para los ukes y/o princesos, y Seto Kaiba no era ningún uke y en especial no era ningún princeso.

Le dolía todo, el frio se sentía como agujas sobre su piel, entonces cayo en cuanta de que estaba desnudo. Gruño contra la mordaza, era humillante. Siguió moviendo la boca, intentando quitarse la mordaza que no era más que un trozo de tela. Sus manos en cambio estaban atadas tras su espalda, con cuerdas ásperas, al igual que sus pies. Alrededor de su cuello sentía una opresión ¿Un collar tal vez? También sentía los ojos vendados, cosa difícil de notar al principio, pues sabia que aquella habitación era oscura de por si.

Pasaron unos minutos y escucho la pesada puerta abriéndose, unos pasos se acercaban lentamente.

-Oh, te ves tan lindo, estas temblando-la risa tétrica de Khalid inundo el lugar-¿Te duele?-se agachó a su altura y lo miró unos momentos-El frio pone sensible la piel-le rasguñó el pecho con sus largas uñas.

Seto apretó los dientes, pero no hizo ningún sonido, no le daría gusto.

-No dices nada, pero puedo sentir como te estremeces-le lamió las heridas que le había hecho con extrema lentitud.

Kaiba no podía verlo, pero las sensaciones que le daba le producían nauseas. Apestaba a tabaco, su aliento, incluso su cabello, que tenia tan cerca de su nariz en esos momentos, estaban impregnados con aquel olor nauseabundo.

Entonces Khalid lo saco a rastras de ahí, sin decir nada. Seto no se opuso, cualquier cosa era mejor que el congelador. Lo arrojo a una cama y allí le quito la venda de los ojos y la mordaza.

-Tienes los labios azules, creo que se me paso un poco la mano-rió, tomándolo del mentón y observándolo detenidamente.

-Eres un enfermo-le castañeaban los dientes.

-Y muy orgulloso de serlo-le contestó tranquilamente, a la vez que lo tomaba de los cabellos y lo arrastraba al baño-Toma una ducha tranquilo, no intentes nada, te estaré observando-lo desató-Ve-le dio un empujón, obligándolo a entrar en la ducha.

Seto le obedeció, necesitaba sacarse ese frio, el agua caliente incremento su dolor unos momentos, pero luego fue extremadamente relajante. Se tomo su tiempo, le daba igual si el otro lo miraba, no le avergonzaba en lo absoluto, aun así, evitaba regresarle la mirada.

Cuando termino, Khalid le entrego un conjunto de ropa, nada especial.

-¿No prefieres que me quede tal cual?-le replicó con frialdad.

-No… bueno, si, pero no quiero ir muy rápido, vístete-lo observó mientras el castaño se vestía-Bien, vamos, debes tener hambre-sonrió a la vez que le enganchaba una cadena a aquel collar de perro que Seto llevaba en el cuello.

-Desgraciado-lo miró con clara indignación-Y no comeré nada que me des-.

-Mira, esta todo sellado-lo sentó en una silla, ante una pequeña mesa. Había paquetes de galletas y otras cosas.

-Eso puede trucarse-.

-No es el caso-suspiró con ligero fastidio-Elige el paquete que quieras y me lo comeré-sonrió.

-Aquel-señaló con la cabeza.

-Bien-el pelinegro lo tomó y lo abrió, era galletas saladas-¿Lo ves?-se comió una sin mas.

-Hn- frunció el ceño-Esta bien-tomó otro paquete y se dedico a comer con lentitud. Estaba muy ocupado analizando su situación.

-Eres muy listo-lo miraba-Pero, si quisiera drogarte o algo, lo haría directamente, así que no te preocupes, puedes comer y beber todo lo que te ofrezco-.

-Igual prefiero verte probarlo primero-le regresó la mirada-Para estar seguro-.

-Eso supuse-.

-¿Y que planeas hacer conmigo?-jugaba separando las galletas por colores, tenían glaseado de colores pastel.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tus manos son muy delicadas?-seguía sus movimientos atentamente-Y, eso ya te lo dije, Seto-.

-Se mas especifico-las iba apilando, hacer eso le ayudaba a pensar con mas claridad.

-Oh, no no, eso arruinaría la sorpresa-se puso de pie y se paseó por la habitación-Solo espero que no me decepciones-sonrió-Haz que me divierta-.

-No se cual será tu concepto de diversión-.

-Ya lo veras-.

Se dedicaron a hablar las horas siguientes, de esto y aquello, nada muy profundo o relevante. Seto le contestaba secamente la mayoría de las veces, pero se extendía más si era necesario. Khalid sabia que no era del tipo que dejaba cosas a medias, ni siquiera un argumento.

-Eres meticuloso ¿Cierto? Seto-lo sujetó y lo arrojó a la cama, acorralándolo con su peso-Piensas y calculas todo a tu alrededor-rió-Por eso no te resistes, sabes que así hay menos posibilidades de que te haga daño-.

Kaiba no le contesto, aquello era verdad, si se dejaba llevar de un lado a otro, era por pura conveniencia. Miro a otro lado, incomodo nuevamente por el aliento ajeno.

-¿Algo te molesta?-no lo tocaba, solo lo mantenía bajo su peso.

-Odio el olor a cigarro-.

-Oh, es eso-frunció el ceño un poco-Eres delicado-le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo beso, mordiéndolo con fuerza.

Seto gimió, aun tenia los labios sensibles por el frio, además ese hombre parecía dispuesto a arrancárselos de un mordisco, pero tras tortuosos segundos en los que el castaño intento apartarlo vanamente, se detuvo.

-Que hermosos sonidos haces-se relamió el poco de sangre que había logrado quitarle-Déjame oír mas, Seto-sonrió torcidamente, sacando una habano y un encendedor de entre su ropa-¿No te gusta el olor de mis habanos?-lo encendió y le tiro un montón de humo en la cara, haciéndole toser.

-Es repulsivo-lo desafiaba con la mirada, algo llorosa por el humo.

-Ya veo-lo obligó a girarse.

Esta vez Seto se resistía, adivinando de inmediato lo que se proponía Khalid.

-Déjame oír mas de esos quejidos-le levantó la camisa y admiró su espalda unos momentos, para después presionar el extremo ardiente del habano sobre la blanca piel.

Seto se aferro a las sabanas y grito contra las mismas, ocultando el rostro. Khalid repitió aquella acción varias veces, dejando un camino en la línea de su columna.

El castaño respiraba agitado, aun sin soltar las sabanas. Había dejado de dar gritos ahogados tras la tercera quemadura, pero el pelinegro no se había detenido.

-Eres admirable, la mayoría se retuerce de dolor, algunos incluso vomitan o se desmayan-lo giro para poder verlo de frente-Cuando dejaste de gritar, pensé que te habías desmayado-le limpió un hilo de saliva delicadamente-Pero seguías aferrándote a las sabanas-suspiró-Pero ya no gemiste para mi, que cruel-.

Seto lo miro unos momentos, profundamente adolorido y furioso. En milésimas de segundo, aprovecho sus manos libres para arrebatarle el resto del habano, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, lo estampo contra su mejilla. Aunque su intención había sido ir directo a los ojos, pero el dolor al moverse se lo había impedido.

-¡DESGRACIADO!-se apartó con una alarido, sosteniéndose la mejilla quemada-¡BASTARDO!-.

¡Le había quemado el rostro! ¡Su hermoso rostro!

Arrastró al castaño fuera de la cama, y cuando lo tuvo tendido en el suelo, lo pateó, repetidas veces, con ojos desorbitados, prácticamente echaba espuma por la boca, como un animal rabioso.

Seto solo atinó a encogerse y proteger su cabeza, pero Khalid nunca atacó esa zona, solo pateaba su abdomen y cuando finalmente lo hizo escupir sangre, se detuvo.

-Malnacido-Khalid resopló-Mandare a alguien para que te cure, pero volveré mas tarde-salió de la habitación y cerro dando un portazo.

Seto se quedo en el suelo, temblando, había olvidado cuando dolían las quemaduras de cigarrillo, cuanto tiempo podían arder. Los golpes no le importaban, podía soportar eso, pero lo que sentía en su espalda era insoportable.

Recordaba que ese desgraciado de Gozaburo lo había quemado un par de veces, cuando no le obedecía, y él solo se dejaba para proteger a Mokuba. Hacia tiempo que no pensaba en lo horrible que había sido su infancia, ciertamente ese no era el mejor momento.

Se levanto finalmente y camino hasta el baño, arrojo la camisa lejos y se agachó sobre la tina, abrió la ducha y dejo que el agua fría callera sobre su espalda. Lanzó un suspiro de puro alivio.

Se quedo largo tiempo bajo el agua, mirando el blanco fondo de la tina. Khalid le recordaba a Gozaburo, no sabia cuanto mas podía soportar eso, lo había superado hacia mucho, pero el no poder escapar terminaría afectándole tarde o temprano.

También se preguntaba que estarían haciendo Atem y Shen ¿Los habrían atrapado? Incluso si Khalid decía que no, podía ser una mentira, ellos podían estar ahí mismo, quizás sufriendo cosas similares. Por otro lado, y conociéndolos bien, de estar libres iban en su búsqueda. De ser así, esperaba que no fuesen imprudentes.

Negó enérgicamente y se aparto de debajo de la ducha, quedándose sentando en el suelo del baño unos momentos, debía recobrar la compostura. Tenia que volver a pensar con frialdad o Khalid le ganaría, si, aquello era un juego también, un tira y afloje, una prueba hacia su fuerza de voluntad. Así debía verlo, como un juego que debía ganar.

Regreso a la cama y se quedo tendido boca abajo "Fui bastante estúpido" pensó, cerrando los ojos, lo había atacado. No debía hacer eso, podía terminar muerto. Seria sumiso, pero tampoco le daría gusto, no gritaría ni muchos menos gemiría por más cosas que le hiciera, sabia como hacerlo, sabia como poner su mente en blanco. Eso le haría ganar tiempo, para poder escapar o ser rescatado.

Un frio en su espalda lo despertó de su sueño recurrente. Dio un respingo y miro de reojo a la persona a su lado, era Khalid.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte-llevaba un parche en la mejilla, lucia sereno mientras le aplicaba un liquido helado en la espalda-Con esto deberías curar pronto-.

Seto se dejo, aquello se sentía tan bien que no tuvo fuerzas ni ánimos para disimularlo, solo cerro los ojos y dejo que el pelinegro continuara.

-Me gusta tu expresión-rió-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-.

-¿Por qué hice que?-.

-Atacarme-.

-Por la misma razón por la que me pateaste luego-.

-Ira-le colocó unas vendas cuidadosamente-Eres peligroso cuando te enfadas, pero frio y meticuloso cuando estas tranquilo-rió-Nos parecemos mucho, Seto-.

-No me compares contigo, maldito pervertido-le gruñó.

-Es la verdad-le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuese un simple perro-Eres como yo, te obsesionas fácilmente, no dejas nada a medias y sueles planear cada aspecto de tu vida, hasta que te enfadas-.

-¿No dijiste que vendría alguien mas a curarme?-le cambió el tema rápidamente, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus desvaríos.

-Si, pero decidí que no quiero que nadie mas te toque-.

Lo giró y lo besó con la misma violencia de antes, Seto se dejo, mirando fijamente el techo mientras Khalid se dedicaba a besarlo y manosearlo con descaro. Podía hacerlo, podía pensar en otras cosas y evitar que su cuerpo y su mente resultaran afectados por las acciones ajenas.

-Si no empiezas a reaccionar me veré obligado a drogarte-le dijo después de un rato, deteniéndose-Ni siquiera tu podrías resistirte a las drogas afrodisíacas de las que dispongo-iba a retomar lo que hacia, pero su celular sonó- Maldición, espera un momento-se apartó y atendió-Hola-.

Khalid se quedó en silencio unos momentos, el castaño lo observó, algo intrigado.

-Ya veo, solo enciérralos, ya veré que hacer-colgó y miró al otro con una sonrisa torcida-Parece que tus amigos venían por ti, Seto, pero ya los atrapamos-.

-¿Qué?-su corazón dio un vuelco, pero su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo.

-Pues eso, esos chicos, Atem y Shen-rió-Los atraparon cuando intentaban entrar-se quedo pensativo unos segundos-¿Cómo nos habrán encontrado?-.


	12. Rompiendo Lazos

CAPITULO 12:

Estaban atados el uno al otro, sus manos se unían en su espalda, por lo que no podían verse. Llevaban ahí unos días, no sabían cuantos.

-Nos dejaron sin vigilancia-el agudo oído de Shen oía alejarse a los guardias.

-Muy conveniente-Atem sonreía, todo había salido de acuerdo al plan.

En cuanto habían llegado a la ubicación donde se encontraba Seto, concluyeron que no seria tan simple como pudieron pensar.

Sin embargo a Atem no le tomo mucho tiempo formular un nuevo plan, y ahí estaban, dejándose capturar para poder entrar sin problemas.

-¿Cómo estabas tan seguro de que no nos matarían?-el pelinegro resopló, se habían arriesgado demasiado.

-Bueno, creo que tu también lo pensaste, pueden usarnos para chantajear a Seto, les conviene que estemos vivos ¿No?-.

-Solo lo suponías-luchaba con las cuerdas, intentando soltarse.

-Si-contestó con simpleza.

-Esto no es como el duelo de monstruos, Atem, arriesgas mas que simples números-se soltó por fin y se froto las muñecas-Podrías terminar con una bala en el cráneo-.

-Créeme que cuando Seto y yo competíamos, arriesgábamos mucho mas que números-sonrió-Como sea, lo demás depende de ti-.

-Lo se-.

En otra parte, cierto castaño permanecía fuertemente atado, mientras Khalid jugueteaba con su cuerpo. Miraba a la nada, con su mente en blanco o quizás concentrado en cosas completamente ajenas a su situación, datos de cartas, números en la bolsa mercantil, estadísticas, lo que sea que le ayudara a resistir. Había pasado una semana al menos, y cada vez se hacia mas difícil.

-¿De verdad me obligaras a drogarte?-se apartó, cansado de no obtener ninguna clase de respuesta del otro.

Seto lo miro al oír aquella pregunta, pero su boca amordazada le impidió contestarle.

-¿No temes que le haga daño a tus amigos?-lo miraba fijamente, amenazante-Ese chico, Atem, es tu novio ¿No?-al no ver gesto de afirmación por parte del ojiazul, continuo hablando-Se que lo son-sonrió-También se de lo que es capaz el tal Shen, así que no pienses que podrá hacer algo en mi contra-.

"No creo que tengas ni una idea aproximada de que tanto es capaz" pensaba el castaño "De ninguno de los dos"

-Si dudas que realmente están aquí, puedo mostrártelos-sonrió torcidamente.

Seto negó con la cabeza, no necesitaba una confirmación, los conocía, además sabía que Khalid no mentía.

-Ya veo-se le acercó de nuevo-Deberías portarte bien-.

Kaiba le dedico una mirada burlona, dándole a entender que jamás sedería.

-Sabes que también me divierte tu resistencia ¿No?-suspiró-Pero, veamos que tan bien resistes esto-abrió el cajón del mueble junto a la cama y saco una jeringa y un frasquito marrón.

Lleno la jeringa con una pequeña cantidad de aquel liquido transparente y, tras limpiar con algodón embebido en alcohol la piel de su cuello, lo inyecto con cuidado.

Seto cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin poder evitarlo. Por su mente cruzo la idea de que Khalid tenia conocimientos médicos, sabia como curar heridas y quemaduras, de las cuales el castaño había tenido que sufrir muchas esos días, y al parecer también sabia colocar inyecciones, era un poco extraño, quizás porque cuando lo veía le recordaba mas a un animal salvaje que a una persona civilizada.

-Es un afrodisiaco muy potente, tanto que una dosis elevada podría matarte-Khalid lo miraba con diversión-Tu corazón haría ¡Plop!-reía con fuerza, al parecer era una idea muy graciosa para él.

Al castaño le ardían las mejillas, sentía su corazón golpear enérgicamente contra su pecho.

¡No! ¡No! ¡Debía pensar en otra cosa! La mente debía ser más fuerte que el cuerpo.

Khalid lo observaba, fascinado de que fuese capaz de oponer resistencia incluso ante aquella droga.

Le frustraba un poco, aun no le había hecho nada más que manosearlo. No le hacia gracia si la otra persona no lo disfrutaba también, aunque fuese por efectos de un narcótico.

Khalid quería que Seto gimiera de placer, que le rogara por mas, pero parecía ser que era mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

-Eres fascinante, Seto-le quito la mordaza al notar como apretaba las mandíbulas-No se como lo haces-.

Seto no lo escuchaba, sus pensamientos navegaban lejanos, algo turbios por los efectos de la droga.

-Lo haces por puro orgullo ¿Cierto?-suspiro-Seria mas fácil para ti si cedieras de una vez-aunque realmente no tenia apuro, le gustaba jugar con él, sin embargo, le estaba ganando la ansiedad.

El ojiazul respiraba agitadamente, jadeaba con el rostro sonrojado y la mirada perdida. Khalid supo que estaba al limite, quizás debía darle otra dosis.

Lo inyecto nuevamente, con gesto hambriento, ansioso, habían sido varios días de no poder hacer mas que tocarle, sin obtener respuesta. Pero Khalid no estaba pensando con coherencia, la reacción del castaño fue inmediata, pero no la que esperaba.

Apretaba las mandíbulas, se retorcía de dolor, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando al moreno, reprendiéndole silenciosamente por su estupidez. Seto sentía que su corazón iba a estallar.

-No, no, no-repitió Khalid con desesperación. Había actuado sin pensar.

Entonces, una pequeña figura cubierta de sangre entro en la habitación. Khalid no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de repente, todo se puso negro…

Atem miraba al durmiente Seto en aquella cama de hospital. Estaba cubierto de heridas, cortes y quemaduras, casi había muerto al fallar su corazón, pero ahora estaba bien, inconsciente, pero bien.

Los doctores le habían informado que afortunadamente no parecía haber sido "agredido", esa palabra habían usado, al parecer cuando se trataba de un hombre, era muy difícil usar la palabra "violado".

Eran buenas noticias, era un trauma menos. Tomo su mano y la acaricio con cuidado, esperaba que cuando despertara, todo pudiera seguir como siempre.

-Deja de poner esa cara-Shen estaba a su lado, con algunas vendas en su cuerpo, había recibido un par de disparos, pero nada grave-Estará bien, lo conozco -sonrió-Aunque seguramente no querrá hablar del asunto-.

-Pero, son demasiadas cosas juntas, Shen-lo miró-Esto, Mokuba, incluso Seto tiene un limite-.

-Mientras estés a su lado, estará bien-tomó la otra mano del ojiazul y la apretó un poco-No lo habríamos encontrado de no ser por ti-.

-Nos tardamos mucho-suspiró con desgano.

-Estaban lejos, tenían un helicóptero, por eso pudieron recorrer en horas lo que a nosotros nos llevo más tiempo-habían tenido que pasar por kilómetros de carretera, hasta que el camino termino y debieron cruzar a pie un bosque. Luego se dejaron atrapar y se quedaron en esa celda unos días, esperando que los guardias se confiasen.

-¿Seguro que estará bien?-.

-Seguro-asintió.

-¿Y tu que?-rió-Casi te dejan como colador-.

-Que cruel-rió también-Estoy bien, solo me dieron en el hombro y en una pierna, no querían matarnos-.

-Tu no fuiste tan compasivo-Atem no tenia ni un rasguño, Shen lo había protegido fieramente.

-El único sobreviviente es el tal Khalid-asintió-Lo deje vivir para que confiese donde tiene a los otros que a secuestrado-.

-Tan frio-sonrió-¿Y como te libraras de la cárcel?-.

-Seto tiene excelentes abogados, dirán que fue en defesan propia, y no es mentira del todo-.

Pasaron varios días ante de que Seto pudiera despertar, pero finalmente estaba bien, incluso los doctores se habían sorprendido de su rápida recuperación y los psicólogos y psiquiatras estaban anonadados de que no presentara ningún trauma.

Leía tranquilamente, esperando que le dieran el alta de una vez, tenía mucho trabajo pendiente.

Atem estaba con él, abrazándolo, con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, mientras Seto le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda.

-Iremos a casa pronto, Seto-le sonreía, relajado por las caricias.

-Lo dices como si viviéramos juntos-lo miró brevemente.

-Es más o menos así ¿No?-se sentó y le quito el libro de las manos.

-Oye-resopló-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿Seguro estas bien?-.

-Perfectamente, te lo demostrare cuando regresemos-sonreía con malicia.

-Hn, lo esperare con ansias-rió-Tonto-le dio un ligero beso-Nada te afecta, algo no esta bien en tu castaña cabecita-lo despeinaba.

-Tu no eres muy diferente-lo abrazó fuerte-Es obvio que no somos normales-meditó aquellas palabras unos segundos-Normal no es palabra, quiero decir, no somos como el común de la gente-.

-Cierto, entiendo que quieres decir-.

Se besaron un rato, pausadamente, con calma, disfrutando del momento. Seto sentía que no quería soltarlo nuca, pensaba que si podían secuestrarlo a él, entonces a Atem podían hacerle cosas mucho peores. La idea de encerrarlo para mantenerlo "seguro" cruzo por su mente, no era la primera vez.

"Khalid tiene razón, soy como él, soy capaz de encerrar a este persona solo porque me gusta"

No podía permitirse eso, no podía permitirse estar así de mal, así de… Loco.

-Por cierto-pronunció en cuanto se separaron-¿Cómo me encontraron?-.

-Podía sentirte, Seto-Atem sonreía levemente, aun no podio encontrar una explicación para eso.

-Ya veo, a veces olvido que puedes hacer esas cosa-se preguntó si también podía, aunque tampoco eran asuntos de su interés.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?-.

-Claro, estoy arto de estar aquí sentado-.

Salieron a dar un paseo por el hospital, Seto iba en silla de ruedas, mas por obligación que por necesidad.

-Puedo caminar-miró hacia el frente, con su frio gesto de cuando estaba realmente enfadado.

-Si, pero no te dejare-Atem empujaba la silla, caminaba algo rápido.

-Luego te daré tu merecido-bromeó, aunque claramente estaba enojado, no le gustaba no poder hacer las cosas por si mismo.

Atem no le contesto, estaban saliendo hacia los jardines.

-Dijeron que seria solo otra semana, así que tranquilízate-.

-Lo se-parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche.

-Solo quieres ir a trabajar ¿No?-suspiró-¿Cómo se llaman los adictos al trabajo?-.

-Trabajólicos, Atem-contestó sin ningún interés.

-Eso-asintió-Eso es lo que eres-le divertía la actitud tan infantil que estaba tomando Seto.

-Gracias por el cumplido-.

-Enserio estas de mal humor-resopló y dejó de hablarle, entendía porque Seto se ponía así y era mejor dejarlo tranquilo.

Cuando finalmente dieron a Kaiba de alta, Shen fue el encargado de recogerlo en el hospital.

-¿Y Atem?-su azul mirada se poso en el pelinegro unos momentos, era una mirada indescifrable, como si algo le molestara, pero intentara ocultarlo.

-También me alegra verte-Shen se oía ofendido, no había podido verlo mucho, pues se había quedado en la empresa, organizando todo. Lo que menos se esperaba era ese frio recibimiento.

-Solo quiero saber donde esta-.

-Yo también estoy bien, gracias, solo tengo dos agujeros de bala en el cuerpo-se cruzó de brazos.

-Deja de actuar así-lo reprendió.

-Seto, yo también estaba preocupado por ti-lo abrazó y lo observo con sus grandes y felinos ojos verdes-Pero parece que era algo unilateral-.

-Se que estas perfectamente, no había ni hay razones para preocuparme-lo apartó y avanzó hacia el automóvil-Vamos-.

-¿No me extrañaste?-le preguntó mientras subían-Solo nos vimos una vez desde que despertaste-.

Kaiba no le contesto y con eso era más que suficiente, la conversación había terminado.

Shen no podía evitar sentirse molesto y celoso, Seto seguía siendo lo más importante para él. Eso nunca cambiaria, incluso aunque llegara a amar a otro, Seto siempre seria su prioridad, pero parecía que de repente ya no tenía ningún interés en él. Shen temía ser desplazado.

-Ya llegamos-el auto se detuvo bruscamente-Ve con tu novio-apretaba el volante, al punto de poner blancos sus nudillos.

-Shen…-.

-¿Vas a bajarte de una vez?-temblaba.

-Vete a casa y tranquilízate-Seto se bajo del auto y cerro la puerta con fuerza, yendo directo a casa del moreno.

Shen le obedeció, incapaz de ignorar sus órdenes. Lo sabia bien, era el animal amaestrado de Seto.

-Seto-el joven de ojos amatista corrió hacia él en cuanto lo vio entrar por aquella puerta-Siento no haber ido por ti, estaba preparando algo-.

-¿Qué tipo de algo?-le dedicó una sonrisa entusiasta, a la vez que le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y le tomaba del mentón con su mano libre.

-Bueno, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido-hacia pequeños círculos con su dedo en el pecho ajeno-Si quieres-.

-Claro que quiero-lo besó ansiosamente.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron tranquilos y rutinarios, Seto se puso al día con su trabajo, eso ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Atem también se dedicaba a hacer su parte en la empresa y Shen se mantenía eficiente como siempre, aunque algo distante.

Quizás estaba siendo paranoico, pensaba de vez en cuando, pero le bastaba ver la mirada que le dirigía Seto para saber que algo era diferente entre ellos.

Cuando sus tareas no lo mantenían ocupado, gastaba su tiempo libre en conversar con Marik. La distancia y la comunicación a través de simples letras le ofrecía cierta libertad, podía serle sincero sin que Marik pudiese ver como su carácter se quebraba de a ratos.

"SHEN: El posiblemente quiere que me aleje.

MARIK: No digas eso D: por lo que me has contado, parece que te quiere :3"

El pelinegro soltó una risita, Marik usaba demasiado emoticones.

"SHEN: Lo conozco bien, no creo que me eche a la calle, pero sin duda quiere que me desligue de él, posiblemente si me fuera por mi propia voluntad, no me lo impediría.

MARIK: Ya veo, es tan frio D: ¿Has hablado con él? Porque por ahora son solo conjeturas ¿No? :/.

SHEN: Si, tienes razón, son conjeturas, y no, no e hablado directamente con él, ni lo hare.

MARIK: ¿Por qué no? ¬3¬ "

Shen dudo unos momentos, pero siguió escribiendo.

"SHEN: Pues porque seguramente me pondría a llorar, me dan miedo las respuestas que pueda tener para mi.

MARIK: ¿Aun lo quieres? T_T.

SHEN: Nunca dejare de quererlo, pero tu me gusta mas 3

MARIK: No te entiendo ¬_¬

SHEN: Como decirlo, lo ame mucho, pero eso es el pasado, ya no son sentimientos románticos, pero nunca dejare de quererle, lo admiro y le debo demasiado… Además, no estoy ciego XD.

MARIK: ¬_¬"

Shen rió con fuerza, Marik era algo infantil, pero eso le gustaba, era un gran contraste sobre la seria personalidad de Seto.

"SHEN: Tu me gustas mas y que estés lejos es una tortura, me siento solo, y que él me trate así no mejora las cosas.

MARIK: Entiendo U_U…Shen, me gustaría hablar contigo en persona.

SHEN: Pues ven :3

MARIK: Eso hare 3

SHEN: ¿De verdad? :D

MARIK: Sip :3 de hecho, tomare el vuelo mañana"

El corazón de Shen dio un vuelco, se sentía ridículamente feliz.

"SHEN: Iré por ti al aeropuerto.

MARIK: Gracias, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos 3

SHEN: Nos vemos 3"

Cuando Seto vio salir a Shen de su cuarto con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, suspiro, aliviado.

Odiaba tener que ser cruel con él, ciertamente nunca dejaría de darle su apoyo, nunca lo dejaría en la calle, pero necesitaba, los tres necesitaban, que Shen hiciera su propia vida. Lo quería mucho, lo hacia por su bien, pero también lo hacia para poder tener una convivencia feliz con Atem, quien era ahora su pareja. Sabía que el pasado de Shen como su amante terminaría dándole problemas tarde o temprano.

Quizás estaba siendo algo brusco, pero había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello en el hospital. Era mejor hacerlo rápido. Sin embargo, temía que el pelinegro terminara odiándolo.

El aeropuerto, como siempre, estaba a rebosar de gente, de bullicio y pasos apresurados. La gente iba y venia con su equipaje, algunos lucían agotados, otros malhumorados y unos pocos realmente felices. Podían verse también, despedidas y recibimientos, algunos mas efusivos que otros.

Marik sentía que se le iban a romper las costillas, Shen lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza, no entendía de donde la sacaba.

-Marik, realmente estas aquí-.

-No…respiro-jadeó y Shen lo soltó por fin.

-Lo siento-rió nerviosamente-Me alegra verte-.

-También me alegra verte-se frotaba los costados-¿Vamos?-.

-Claro, debes querer descansar-le ofreció su mano.

-Ciertamente-Marik aceptó aquella pálida mano y avanzaron juntos.

-No es tu primera vez en Japón ¿Cierto?-sonrió.

-No, pero la última vez no pude disfrutarlo-.

-¿Por qué?-ladeó la cabeza.

-Seria demasiado largo y complicado de explicar-.

-Hn-suspiro ¿Por qué todos le decían eso?-Entiendo-.

Marik estaba seguro de que Shen no sabía nada de esos asuntos, así que era realmente difícil darle explicaciones.

-Necesito una buena siesta-bostezó.

-Intenta no dormirte en el camino-rió, abriéndole la puerta del auto-Hay un lindo paisaje en el camino-.

El viaje fue silencioso, se notaba que Marik estaba cansado.

Al llegar a la mansión, Shen lo guio directamente a su habitación.

-¿Seguro que no hay problema si me quedo?-miraba todo con ligera curiosidad.

-Si-asintió-Tu nos hospedaste, así que no hay problema-.

-Perfecto entonces-se sentó en la cama, haciéndola rebotar un poco-Salgamos más tarde-.

-Con gusto-le robó un beso y salió de ahí, para dejarle descansar.

Marik miró el sitio vacío unos momentos, se sentía cautivado por el pelinegro, pero no podía evitar también sentirse inseguro ¿Realmente le gustaba a Shen? ¿O solo era un reemplazo de Kaiba?


	13. Aun te quiero

CAPITULO 13: "Aun te quiero"

Almorzaban tranquilamente, mientras hablaban de simples banalidades.

-Me encanta la comida japonesa-opinó Marik, intentando dominar los palillos.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo de la comida egipcia, pero no-rió Shen, para después sorber casi de forma grosera los largos fideos de su tazón de ramen.

-Para serte sincero, a mí tampoco me gusta demasiado-lo miró vagamente, distraído por las cosas a su alrededor-Prefiero las hamburguesas-.

-Ya veo-sonrió con una tonta expresión, Marik era demasiado lindo en todos sus gestos.

-Parece que la están pasando bien-comentó alguien en la distancia.

-Calla, hablas demasiado fuerte-.

-Dudo que nos escuche entre el bullicio, Seto-el moreno frunció el ceño, no entendía que necesidad había de seguirles.

-Ya sabes cómo es Shen-suspiró, Atem tenía razón, pero nunca se era lo suficientemente cuidadoso con él.

-¿No crees que estas siendo cruel?-picaba su comida con pereza, cuando Seto lo había invitado a salir, no se esperaba eso, sin mencionar que no le gustaba su actitud.

-¿Tú crees?-sus ojo azules se pasearon por el lugar, analizando la situación-Es que, en verdad no sé cómo actuar con él-.

-Deberías ser sincero, en vez de portarte como un imbécil-le contestó sin más.

-Es muy fácil decirlo-su ceño se frunció ligeramente.

-Seto, él aun te quiere, sé que en el fondo eres un hombre tierno, así que no me decepciones y actúa como corresponde-tomó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos-Entiendo lo que quieres lograr, pero si lo tratas así, terminara odiándote-.

Seto lo miro largamente ¿Realmente lo consideraba alguien "tierno"? De alguna forma no le gustaba eso ¿Tanto había bajado la guardia?

-No vuelvas a llamarme tierno, es extraño-miró a otro lado, notablemente avergonzado.

-Pero lo eres, a tu manera-resaltó eso último-Y a Shen y a mí nos gusta eso de ti-lanzó un leve suspiro-De todas formas, tú también debes de haber descubierto cosas de mí que me avergüencen-.

-Eres caprichoso-juntó sus manos, en un gesto pensativo-Seguramente es normal para alguien que fue de la realeza, te sonrojas fácilmente y de hecho eres bastante tímido para ciertas cosas-lo miraba con clara burla-Y a pesar de eso, no eres nada inocente-.

-Ya-miraba su plato, con las mejillas rojas-Eres observador, Seto-.

-Y te gustan los niños y los animales, eso me alegra-tomó un trago de su bebida.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Por nada en particular, sencillamente no me gustan las personas que no disfrutan de la compañía de los niños y los animales-.

-Tu justamente no pareces el más abierto a ese tipo de cosas-dejó su plato de lado, no tenía hambre, se sentía algo intranquilo-Pero siempre supe que te gustaban los niños-.

-Son adorables-admitió, sin disimular una sincera y feliz sonrisa.

-¿Y no has pensando en adoptar?-.

-Claro, pero no es que disponga de mucho tiempo-lo miró fijamente-¿Por qué?-.

-Solo preguntaba-se encogió de hombros-No es que esté planeando adoptar niños juntos, Seto-ambos rieron secamente, sabían que el pensamiento había cruzado por la mente de ambos, pero no iban a admitirlo, no aun, era demasiado pronto.

"Quizás cuando pase un año" pensaron al unísono, eso sería bueno, si lograban resistir un año juntos, podían con toda una vida.

-En todo caso, tendríamos que estar casados, eso facilitaría las cosas-comentó el castaño, con aparente desinterés.

-No te imagino pidiéndome matrimonio-rió-Oye, quiero postre-.

-No comiste nada-frunció el ceño.

-Postre-le replicó, inflando las mejillas, Seto no le replico más nada y le compro el dichoso postre.

-Caprichoso-.

Marik y Shen caminaban de la mano, era una zona tranquila, sin muchas personas. Iban camino al acuario.

-¿Cómo la estás pasando?-Shen no dejaba de mirarlo, era algo inquietante.

-Bien, pero me siento acechado-rió-Shen, deja de mirarme asi-.

-Lo siento-miró al frente-No era mi intención-.

-Entiendo porque querrías mirarme-dijo en un tono muy presumido, aunque era obvio que bromeaba.

-Tonto-rió, la risa de Shen era de un tono dulce y encantador, todo él era así, pero bastaban un par de horas de su compañía para notar que era una fachada-Me gustas, pero no te miraba por eso-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Pues, me preguntaba porque alguien como tú, siquiera habla con alguien como yo-.

-Eres persistente, así que era inevitable-lo miró-Además, hay cosas es las que nos parecemos, me siento a gusto contigo, a pesar de la impresión inicial-.

-Ya veo-.

Disfrutaron un rato del silencio mutuo, no era incomodo en lo absoluto.

-¿De verdad te gusto?-preguntó Marik de repente.

-Claro que si-apretó su mano.

-¿De verdad verdad?-.

-De verdad verdad-rió-¿Por qué dudas?-.

-Sabes porque-agachó la cabeza un poco.

-Ya te dije que no siento eso por él-se detuvo-Es difícil de explicar, pero lo quiero de forma diferente-negó con la cabeza-No se explicarte-.

-Hn, ya veo-resopló, molesto.

-Marik, tú me gustas, quiero estar contigo-lo abrazó, teniendo cuidado de no apretarlo mucho-Pero no me pidas que deje de querer a Seto, eso es imposible, ya no es nada romántico pero…-suspiró, no podía darse a entender.

-Está bien, entiendo-le correspondió aquel abrazo, no lograba entenderle del todo, pero confiaba en él.

-Gracias-lo besó apenas-Vamos, aún es temprano, hay mucho que podemos ver-lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo consigo.

Marik se dejó arrastrar, sospecha que en el fondo, Shen seguía enamorado de Seto, pero estaba en negación. Al rubio no le importaba, eso era algo que podía cambiarse.

-Sabes, de hecho estoy sorprendido de que Kaiba sea tan popular-comentó mientras miraba los coloridos peces. Finalmente había llegado al acuario.

-Bueno, no es alguien con quien vayas a encariñarte de inmediato-el enorme tanque en forma de túnel daba la sensación de estar bajo el agua-Y entiendo perfectamente si te desagrada, es de esas personas a las que hay que darles tiempo-.

-Ya veo… ¡Ahí esta!-señaló un pez de forma entusiasta-Es mucho más raro en "persona"-sus normalmente opacos ojos brillaban intensamente.

-Parece que disfrutas esto-sonrió satisfecho, dándole una breve mirada al animal, era un pez luna, a los ojos de Shen no era precisamente bonito, pero había cierto encanto en su extrañeza.

-Mucho-asintió.

-¿Luego quieres ir al karaoke?-.

-Supongo que estando en Japón es prácticamente una obligación-asintió.

-Ciertamente-siguieron paseando por el acuario, Shen no soltaba la mano ajena en ningún momento, como si temiera que Marik se escapase.

-¿Pero no sería aburrido solo con dos personas?-.

-Podemos invitar al par de idiotas que nos han seguido todo el día-miro hacia atrás, directo hacia un basurero.

-¿Ese basurero acaba de dar un respingo?-Marik intentaba contener la risa.

-Eso parece, además alguien es demasiado alto para ocultarse-miró fijamente la cabeza castaña que se asomaba detrás del tacho.

-Maldición…-Seto se puso de pie, sintiéndose ridículo.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan alto?-Atem se asomó también, cruzándose de brazos-Eres como un espagueti-.

-Y tú pareces una de esas-señalo unas estrellas de mar.

-Por lo menos no parezco una de esas-señalo una beluga, la cual los observaba con curiosidad-¿Acaso no conoces otros colores además del blanco?-.

-Por lo menos no me visto como si fuese a una sesión de bondage-.

-¿No?-le jalo las correas de sus mangas.

Shen y Marik los mirabas "discutir" era divertido, demasiado.

-Los dos lucen ridículos-Shen los interrumpió, comenzaba a elevar la voz y estaban en un lugar público.

-Lo dice el que viste como si viviera en una película de artes marciales-le replicó Atem.

-Y que además lo acompaña alguien que muestra el ombligo todo el tiempo-replicó Seto también.

-¿Ahora se han unido en nuestra contra?-Marik suspiró con fastidio-Dejémoslo así ¿Esta bien? Mejor dígannos porque nos siguen-.

Seto se acomodó la ropa y resopló un poco, pensando en que decir. No había razones para mentir, pero no quería sonar mal.

-No es como si fuese a dejar que Shen salga con cualquiera, más teniendo en cuenta tu historial, Ishtar-no era una mentira, era parte de la verdadera razón para estarles siguiendo.

-Teniendo en cuenta-Shen se puso delante de Marik, hablo masticando aquella frase antes pronunciada por el ojiazul-Que apenas me has hablado estos días, poco derecho tienes a controlar con quien salgo-.

-Yo…-recibió un codazo por parte de Atem, así que cambió su tono-Me disculpo por eso, no estaba actuando de la forma correcta-.

-No te disculpes, sabes que no estoy enojado contigo-suspiró, intentando calmarse-Entiendo lo que quieres hacer y con más razón deberías dejarme en paz cuando estoy con Marik-.

-No es tan simple…-miró a los otros dos-¿Pueden dejarnos solos?-.

-No quiero-Marik dijo aquello con mucha seguridad, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Atem lo arrastro lejos.

-¿Decías?-las esmeraldas se clavaron en el más alto, sabía que para Seto era muy difícil hablar de esas cosas, así que le resultaba muy extraña aquella situación.

-No es tan simple, Shen-le puso una mano en la cabeza-Quiero lo mejor para ti-.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer conmigo?-su corazón latía fuerte, hacía mucho que Seto no le ponía la mano encima.

-Asegurarme de que todo salga bien para ti, no solo sobre Marik o sobre cualquier otra persona que elijas, volverás a estudiar y formaras tu propio futuro-le acariciaba los cabellos con su gentileza habitual-Ya ves que nunca se sabe lo que pueda ser de mí, no puedes seguir siendo tan dependiente-.

-¿Vas a abandonarme?-bajó la mirada.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que contestar eso?-suspiró-Ya te dije que no-lo abrazó, había olvidado que bajo aquella pequeña figura se ocultaba un cuerpo inusualmente fuerte-No quiero que me odies y te vayas lejos como paso con Mokuba-.

-No soy tu hermano-a pesar de haber dicho eso con un tono áspero, no pudo evitar acurrucarse contra su pecho.

-Eso lo se, pero eres igual de importante-lo miró a los ojos-Siempre has sido mi niño, incluso aunque fuimos amantes… Y se lo jodidamente raro que suena-parecía reprocharse a sí mismo por aquella extraña mescla de sentimientos que tenía hacia Shen.

-Seto, soy demasiado viejo para ser tu hijo-rió con amargura-Y no quiero ser tu hermano menor tampoco-se aferró a su ropa-Aun te quiero, aun te extraño-.

-Lo sé, pero ya pasara, solo tienes 15 años, tienes mucho tiempo para enamorarte o lo que sea-le besó la frente y se apartó-No me odies-le pidió casi con suplica.

-Nunca podría odiarte-sonrió, sabía que en el fondo aún estaba enamorado, no tenía caso negarlo, como tampoco tenía caso insistir en algo que era completamente unilateral-Pero al menos déjame querer a alguien más, es más difícil cuando me tratas bien, Seto-.

-Lo siento, escucha, deberías mudarte, eso lo haría más fácil ¿No?-.

-No quiero irme lejos… Al menos-le miro fijo.

-Al menos que Atem se mude conmigo y tú te mudes a su casa-asintió.

-Ya veo, es una buena idea, si te veo menos será mejor-asintió igual.

-Perfecto-avanzó-Vamos, o se hará tarde para el karaoke-.

El karaoke resulto ser muy divertido y ayudo a dejar atrás las tensiones que había entre el pequeño grupo.

Seto y Marik eran desastrosos en todos los aspectos, desafinaban horriblemente y les costaba seguir el ritmo. Seto termino por cansarse y se sentó a observar con mala cara, aunque se le paso rápidamente. Marik se limitó a un par de canciones y dio el asunto por terminado.

En cambio Atem y Shen eran todo lo opuesto. Atem lograba entonar correctamente y su voz era agradable, la máquina, que media el ritmo y las notas de voz, siempre le daba puntajes más que aceptables.

Shen fue quien resalto más, parecía disfrutarlo mucho, tenía una voz bella y armoniosa.

-Deberías dedicarte a esto-comentó Atem, cuando ya salían, de regreso a casa.

-Siempre me ha gustado el canto y la actuación-asintió el pelinegro.

-Deberías unirte al club de teatro o al coro cuando regreses a la escuela-Seto le dijo aquello con cierta autoridad-Quizás ambos-.

-¿Realmente quieres hacerme volver ahí?-suspiró.

-Si-fue su única y seca respuesta, sin dar pie a más replicas.

A los pocos días después de eso, Shen y Atem se mudaron, intercambiando lugares. Marik también se paso a la pequeña pero elegante casa frente a la mansión.

-Así que…vivimos juntos-el moreno sostenía la última caja que le quedaba por mover.

-Así parece-Kaiba lo miraba con atención.

-Supongo que es otro paso en nuestra relación-se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Hay que aprovecharlo bien-le dijo a la vez que lo tomaba del mentón y le daba un largo y rudo beso.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14: UN AÑO

Paso un año entero, tras los sucesos de los primeros meses, resulto ser un tiempo extremadamente tranquilo.

El que Kaiba y Atem fuesen pareja era un secreto a voces, y muchas veces había paparazis a su alrededor, pero nada que molestara demasiado. A Seto no le molestaba, debía saberse tarde o temprano, y era mejor que se enteraran de eso, a que supieran otras cosas, como que había sido secuestrado, o que había salido con un prostituto, que ese prostituto tenía 15 años, ahora 16, y que además era su secretario. No, que se supiera que salía con Atem no era algo malo en lo absoluto.

Vivir juntos fue una experiencia extraña al principio, sus costumbres diarias chocaban un poco, pero se habían habituado rápidamente y aun así, cada día se sentía nuevo para ellos. Eran felices.

-Sabes, Seto-estaban sentados en el amplio sofá, solo iluminados por el brillo del televisor-Dicen que el enamoramiento solo dura seis meses-entrelazó sus dedos con los ajenos-Y que el resto solo se trata de hacer que la relación funcione-.

-¿Y eso que?-apretó su mano un poco, a la vez que cambiaba de canal distraídamente.

-Ya han pasado doce-rió-Pero se siente como los primeros seis-.

-Tan cursi-lo miró-Pero, supongo que es verdad-lo besó ligeramente-Si le dices a alguien que admito cosas como esa, te mato-.

-Lo sé, lo sé-rodó los ojos-Tienes que parecer frio y eso-.

-Porque tú eres taaaan demostrativo-le contestó con claro sarcasmo.

-Lo soy cuando estamos solos-.

-¿Y acaso yo no?-.

-También, aún más-sonrió-¿Haremos algo por nuestro aniversario?-.

-Si quieres-se encogió de hombros-¿Qué te gustaría?-.

-Hn-lo medito unos momentos-La verdad no lo sé, tampoco sé que darte, Seto, es complicado hacerle regalos a alguien que literalmente puede tener lo que quiera-suspiró.

-Usa la imaginación-le dedicó una mirada lasciva.

-Pervertido…Y lo mismo va para ti, me conoces, ya sabrás que regalarme-.

-Cierto, además podemos ir a pasear y eso-.

-Es dentro de dos semanas, así que tienes tiempo para planearlo-le besó la mejilla.

-¿Por qué yo?-alzó una ceja.

-Porque eres el seme-contestó sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que había dicho.

-Y lo admites así como si nada-negó con la cabeza-Como gustes-.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

-¡Lo olvide! ¡Por dios lo olvide!-revolvía sus cabellos castaños con desesperación ¿Cómo pudo ser? Él nunca olvidaba nada y la única vez que lo hacía tenía que ser justamente eso.

-Eres un bruto-Shen lo observaba, sentado sobre su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas.

-Debes ayudarme…y bájate de ahí-daba vueltas por la oficina como animal enjaulado.

-Seto, cálmate, aún hay tiempo de planear algo-sonrió-Tienes exactamente 24 horas, y por suerte para ti, Atem se fue a pasar el día entero con Yugi-ladeó la cabeza felinamente-Seguramente para planear algo también-.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-.

-Sí, pero debemos salir los dos-sonrió-Hace mucho que no salimos solos, así que compláceme y te solucionare el problema-.

-Me chantajeas-suspiró-Está bien, pero vamos ya-.

-¿Tanto temes que se enoje contigo?-se bajó del escritorio y acomodo el lindo traje chino que ceñía su fino cuerpo.

-Si-Seto admiró brevemente sus gestos, aun le parecía increíblemente lindo, pero no como antes, a veces se odiaba al descubrirse a sí mismo pensando en Shen como un adorno.

Un exótico y bello ayudante que lo hacía ver bien en las reuniones. Luego se daba cuenta de que siempre lo había visto de esa forma, sencillamente había aprendido a quererlo. Por ello había pasado de ser su amante a ser su protegido.

-Seto ¿Qué tan seria es su relación?-.

-¿Qué?-lo había arrancado bruscamente de sus cavilaciones, no tenía idea de lo que había dicho.

-Estas distraído-suspiró, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de reprimenda-¿Qué tan seria en su relación?-.

-No lo sé, es complicado-negó con la cabeza-Es un milagro que duráramos un año entero-.

-Pienso que deberían comprometerse de una vez-.

Lo miró largamente, con las mejillas teñidas de un rosa que se iba tornando rojo a medida que sus pensamientos avanzaban.

¿Comprometerse? ¿Con Atem? Quien había sido su rival, al que había creído odiar incluso. No solo eso, compartían un pasado mucho más lejano del que cualquiera podía imaginar, un pasado que para Kaiba seguía borroso en muchas partes.

Por otro lado, Atem tenía la personalidad y el carácter correctos, justo como le gustaba, y siempre había sido así. Incluso cuando lo consideraba su enemigo siempre había disfrutado de su desafiante y fuerte presencia.

-Supongo que es lo más lógico-asintió finalmente.

-Te ayudare a escoger un anillo decente-lo miró fijamente-Algo que no sea tan…tu-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-alzó una ceja.

-Si escoges algo blanco y azul Atem se enojara contigo-.

-Cierto, cierto-suspiró-Vamos ya-.

Se pasearon por la ciudad. Shen, que la conocía a la perfección, iba señalando los sitios que le parecía más adecuados para una cita de aquella naturaleza. Seto se limitaba a asentir, mientras dejaba que Shen fuese tomado de su brazo.

-Y finalmente debería ir al mirador, desde allí se ve toda la ciudad, me parece un buen sitio para pedirle matrimonio a alguien-sonreía, feliz de poder pasear con Kaiba a solas.

-Por cierto-se habían detenido ante una joyería, pero por el momento solo miraban lo que estaba en la vitrina, sin mucho interés-¿Cómo te va con Marik?-.

-Hn, eso de una relación a distancia no es para mí-contestó en un tono que no invitaba a seguir con la conversación.

-Ya veo-hacia un tiempo que había notado que las cosas entre esos dos no iban del todo bien, Shen era demasiado posesivo para que una relación a distancia funcionase correctamente. Sin embargo, no tenía pensando ahondar más en el asunto si el pelinegro no quería.

-Esta es la joyería más cara de la ciudad ¿Cierto? Vamos a ver adentro-lo jaló-No tiene porque ser un anillo de compromiso-lo miró con ligero entusiasmo-Puedes comprar anillos iguales y usarlos los dos, como si fuesen alianzas-.

-Es buena idea-asintió, dejándose llevar.

Les tomo horas encontrar los anillos adecuados, en la tienda se había hecho un revuelo por la presencia de Kaiba, al cual llenaban de atenciones innecesarias.

Finalmente, lograron salir de ahí, el castaño sostenía la pequeña caja dentro de su bolsillo. Contenía dos elegantes anillos de plata.

Como si ambos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, incluso sin decirlo directamente, Seto y Atem no se volvieron a ver hasta el día siguiente. Atem había pasado la noche en casa de Yugi y Seto fue a buscarlo temprano.

-Oh, esto es nostálgico-comentó el moreno cuando Seto le abrió la puerta del auto.

-Sí, recuerdo cuando te llevaba de un lado a otro porque tenías actitud de cachorro mojado-rió, en lo que se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor.

-Kaiba-le dio un golpe en el hombro y puso cara de ofendido.

-Pero si es la verdad-.

-Como sea-prefería cambiar de tema que admitir que realmente había tenido actitud de cachorro mojado-¿A dónde iremos?-.

-Primero pasaremos por casa, luego te llevare a desayunar-.

-¿A dónde?-.

-Al lugar donde te lleve aquella vez ¿Recuerdas?-sonrió levemente.

-Oh, cuando era "No es una cita, solo estoy siendo cortes"-imitaba la voz de Seto.

-No es como si me hubieses dado lastima o algo así-resopló.

-No, intentabas manipularme-lo golpeó de nuevo-Y mira como termino todo-.

Kaiba lanzó y suspiro y se dedicó a conducir en silencio, sería un día ajetreado y sentía algo nervioso, odiaba eso.

Atem también estaba nervioso, pero lograba disimularlo. El estar con Seto nunca dejaría de ser extraño, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba, para alguien que había vivido tanto era fácil aburrirse, le gustaba pensar que con el ojiazul eso jamás pasaría, nunca se cansaría de su presencia, sencillamente porque era insólito y sorpresivo el solo hecho de ser pareja.

-Ponte algo lindo-le dijo el castaño cuando llegaron a la mansión, luego de eso se fue por su lado.

-Tan exigente-suspiró, Seto tenía un aire misterioso ese día, lo ponía aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Desayunaban tranquilamente, sentados uno frente al otro. Ese lugar tan tranquilo e íntimo era perfecto para ellos.

Eran una pareja extraña, no hablaban demasiado, solo se miraban y cruzaban palabras cuando era necesario, pero cualquiera que los viera notaria que disfrutaban de la mutua compañía. Era como si se entendieran y comunicaran a otro nivel.

-¿Hubieras creído que esto pasaría? Seto-jugaba distraídamente con una fresa-Quiero decir, antes-.

-No, aunque supongo que nuestra relación siempre fue "especial"-parecía ir recordando sucesos a medida que hablaba-Pero, no es como si hubiera podido pasar algo entre nosotros, aunque hubiésemos querido-.

-No era momento, además habría sido inadecuado, teniendo en cuenta que compartía cuerpo con Yugi-resopló-¿Tienes idea de lo duro que era eso?-.

-Supongo que es difícil compartir la existencia con alguien que estaba en plena adolescencia-rió-Pero para él también debió ser difícil-.

-Nunca se quejó, Yugi era muy inseguro e infantil, creo que le gustaba que lo guiara a ser alguien más fuerte-negó con la cabeza-Pero, era más bien al revés, él me enseñaba a ser alguien mejor, solía ser muy cruel y falto de compasión hacia otros, aun mas si me molestaban, castigue a muchas personas y los condene a la eterna locura-apartó la vista de la fresa y miró a Seto directo a los ojos-Aunque, en tu caso fue algo bueno-.

-Estaba muy corrompido en esa época ¿No?-suspiró, no era algo de lo que estuviese muy orgulloso-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pudiste dejarme loco e inútil permanentemente-.

-No sé-se encogió de hombros-Solo presentí que merecías otra oportunidad-.

-Ya veo, el destino y todo eso-.

-Supongo que eso era-.

Pasearon juntos hasta que se hizo de noche, fueron a muchos lugares que gustaban a ambos. Incluso tuvieron un duelo, después de mucho tiempo. Seto perdió, como siempre, pero ya no era algo que le importase. Ambos eran felices solo con poder estar junto al otro, pero no parecía ser algo que se fuesen a decir directamente.

Había una barrera entre ambos, más allá del orgullo, algo que les impedía decir con palabras lo que expresaban con gestos.

Finalmente Kaiba lo llevo hasta el mirador, una colina donde solían juntarse parejas y turistas, pero esa noche no había nadie. Seto se había encargado de eso.

-Que frio-Atem tiritaba, era pleno invierno, y había nevado hace poco.

-Delicado-lo abrazó por la espalda, rodeándolo por completo.

-En momento así me gusta que seas gigante-rió animadamente, acurrucándose.

Se quedaron así un rato, en silencio, admirando la vista de la ciudad. De repente, algo se vislumbró en el cielo, volaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Que…. ¿Horus?-reconoció a su halcón casi al instante-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

El animal se posó sobre un telescopio de esos que funcionaban con monedas, llevaba algo en el pico, una pequeña cajita blanca envuelta en un lazo azul marino.

-Parece que nos trae un regalo-acercó su mano al ave, lo que causo que Atem se tensara un poco, esos dos no se llevaban bien, pero Horus sencillamente dejo la caja sobre la mano de Seto y voló a refugiarse en unos árboles cercanos.

-Seto-lo miraba con intriga, mientras recibía la caja de parte del ojiazul-¿Qué es esto?-.

-Solo ábrela-.

Atem jalo un extremo del lazo, deshaciéndolo, lo que hizo que la caja se abriera automáticamente, revelando un par de anillos.

Eran de plata y de diseño liso. En medio tenían una gema, uno tenía un zafiro y el otro una amatista.

-¿Seto?-temblaba, aunque no por el frio precisamente.

-Atem-tomó la caja de sus manos y se arrodilló ante él-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-.

-¿Realmente necesitas preguntarlo? Idiota-parecía que iba a llorar-Claro que si-.

-Perfecto-sonrió, no era la sonrisa leve de siempre, era una sonrisa amplia y sincera. Tomo la mano izquierda del moreno y le coloco el anillo con el zafiro.

Atem entendió de inmediato la idea y tomo el otro anillo, el de la amatista, y se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

-Seto-lo abrazó fuerte, rodeando su fino talle y ocultando el rostro en su pecho-Seto, Seto, Seto-repetía, sollozando.

-Tranquilízate-le acariciaba la cabeza con calma-Debemos ir a otro país a casarnos ¿Cuándo quieres que sea?-.

-Pronto-lo miró fijo y con decisión-No quiero nada costoso, que sea sencillo y pronto-.

-Tan ansioso- le sujetó la mano con el anillo y la beso-Sera como desees-.

Se abrazaron largamente, sumidos en su silencio habitual. Cuando lo pensaban, siempre había sido así, en aquellas ocasiones en las que habían peleado lado a lado, les bastaba una mirada para entenderse por completo.

Su conexión iba más allá de las palabras, no necesitaban decirse "Te amo" porque ambos sabían la verdad de sobra y sin embargo, ese sentimiento de intranquilidad permanecía, y esa noche, tras compartir otra noche más juntos, fueron asaltados por sueños inquietos, sus sueños de siempre, pero esta vez mas frenéticos, como si esa entidad que les molestaba estuviese furiosa.

Ninguno sabía que el otro tenía las mismas pesadillas, pero al despertar, Seto sujeto al moreno con fuerza, como si temiese que se le escapase en cualquier momento.

Bueno, tenia esto escrito hace tiempo y como me quedo tan bonito (?) me dieron ganas de subirlo ¿Cuando sera el próximo cap? Eso no lo se, no me siento inspirada a escribir, la historia ya esta terminada en mi mente, y como nadie parece esperarla demasiado pues como que se resiste a salir de ahí XD


End file.
